The League Detective
by tok3n
Summary: Detective Maximillion Lau must find who is trying to destroy the League of Legends. Rated M For sexual themes, course language and explicit violent detail
1. Journey to the League

**Author's Note: **Never really understood the purpose of an author's note than write some drabble but being a first time story writer, I hope I don't butcher this story idea that has been festering in my head for quite some time. Never seen or read a good fanfic OC detective story yet... Oh, and please don't kill me if my lore isn't "following pitch perfectly"

The League Detective :

Journey to the League

Donuts, coffee, and sweat is what the most prestigious detective firm smelled, no matter where you were. The chaotic ramblings of other detectives, the loud beeping sound of printers as dossiers are made for new assignments and the ringing of his hard line made Lebane's head cringed. Getting out of the comfort of his chair, he rose quickly to shut the door in the futile attempt to nullify the noises from the floor that invaded his office. The slam of the door released a sigh from his lips as he reached into his suit to bring out a cigarette, hastily lighting it for the hit of nicotine that his body craved for. Looking over at his watch, the time read 12:45pm. Slamming one hand onto his desk, he sighed.

"He is 20 minutes late" he muttered to himself, putting his hands over his eyes .

"Actually, I'm technically only 19 minutes late" a clear and confident voice said.

Shock ran into his body like adrenaline, pumping the blood into his arms as he quickly grabbed his gun under his desk and pointing it in the direction of the voice.

"Fuck! Is this just a habit or do you know what the word knocking means.. Lau" He snarled.

The young man smiled, shrugging his shoulders while raising his hands in false innocence,

"No, but it just hilarious to see people's reactions."

"I may only be 65, but I'm still lean enough to punch you throw that window of mine" Lebane countered.

"Ha! I would pay the see that but I really wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it" Lau replied.

Both men stared face to face, making sure that none lost any sort of ground. Then, a sudden burst of laughter from both men cut the tension in the air as both men came together and gave each other a welcoming hug.

"Damn Lau, that was impeccable timing but learn how to knock" Lebane said as the laughing subsided. "How were you able to bypass the lock on my door?"

"Having the lock and never changing does help" Lau replied curtly.

"Well shit, looks like I have to change it now" Lebane dryly answered. "How a seat boy, I have a new assignment for you"

"After you old timer"

Lebane moved around his desk to sit his chair as Lau simply grabbed the closest chair near him and sat down, arching himself back as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"You do know that cigarettes are going to kill you sooner or later" Lau started

"So do guns but you don't hear people complaining about it" Lebane stated, coughing to clear his throat. "But I'm not here to listen to you blabber to me about how the biology works when smoking these cigarettes. You are here because we have been asked to give security to the League of Legends."

"The League?" Lau questionably asked. "Doesn't the League have its own investigators?"

"They do, but they haven't found any good leads and most have ended with a cold trail" Lebane answered. "They want a fresh set of eyes and have asked us to send a detective undercover to see if they pry more information from the summoners within the League. They are trying to close this as soon as possible and any information showing the inability of the League will ruin its reputation."

"What kind of incidents are they talking about?" Lau questioned.

Lau watched as the man leaned to his right and pulled up a box filled with reports and papers and simply dropped it onto its desk with a resounding thud.

"Holy shit!" Lau exclaimed

"Exactly" Lebane said, " In here are about 100 reports of injuries and some being serious or near fatal as well as stolen goods from different champions within the League. However it is, he is just not good at his job, he is fucking precise and clean as well." Lebane pulled a picture of ring and placed it in front of Lau. "That was the only evidence that was found and even that went missing 6 hours after it was logged in" Lebane continued and sighed. "I guess they were lucky to even get a picture of the evidence" glancing over at Lau, he noticed that he had visibly stiffened. His eyes were clearly on the picture and his arms were tense while the cracking on his fingers could be heard as he balled his hands into a fist.

"Lau? Something wrong?" Questioned Lebane as he also took a chance to look at the ring. The ring was gold with a bright red ruby center with an insignia of an ox.

"How long ago was the picture taken" Lau asked, voice visibly tense.

"2 days ago, why does that matter?" Lebane answered, looking at Lau.

"The ring looks familiar" Lau replied simply

"Familiar? I might not be a detective no more but it looks like you want to rip a hole through space and time with that glare Lau" Lebane dryly said.

Lau sighed and got up taking a deep breath in. Relaxing, he asked

"How long till I leave and what is my background? I simply can't walk in saying my name is Basil from Baker Street".

"Your background is in the box with the rest of the reports. I imagine someone like you would like to read up seeing as this is light reading to you." Lebane smiled, pointing to the only red folder in the sea of yellow folders within the box. " You also leave tonight at 8pm. Better get you out early since the League is wanting this done quickly and quietly".

" I have only been in this firm for four years" the reply came from the young man.

"Don't tell me you forgot how you caught Dismas Gestas, the 10 year uncatchable thief in less than 24 hours. You show up, a sixteen year old, and simply showed how to catch him in literally three steps. That takes initiative and motivation which you excel at. You could probably keep up with the Sheriff of Piltover" Lebane exclaimed.

" I swear if I hear that story one more time, I will be putting you through your own window old man" Lau stated. "But you probably gut me since you got gorilla shoulders and fist the size of bricks."

"Good to hear Lau. Good Luck" Lebane said.

The loud whistle of the train blew as a last chance for any passengers to get on board. Lau sat in first class reading his dossier as he looked at his watch for the time. 8:15pm. He laughed as he knew that most transit stations don't want to leave when you really want them too. He closed his folder and shoved it back into the sea of folders that the box he was given held. There was only one thing on his mind as he relaxed back into his seat as the train slowly pulled forward.

_The ring. Why would my ring be in a crime scene in the League of Legends._


	2. Assimilation to the League

**Author's Note: **Might as well bring two chapters out at once since if makes more sense when these two are together. Have a Happy Chinese New Year! Gung Hei Fat Choi!

Chapter 1: Assimilation to the League

***Flashback***

_Lau and Lebane stood side by side in friendly silence as they stared at the train for the league of legends. Lau sighed, looking at the train as he picked up his bags. He relented and finally turned to face Lebane.___

_"Why choose me? Any good detective would die to journey to the League and they are much more experienced men more capable than I am" Lau blabbered.___

_Lebane laughed loudly, grabbing attention from nearby bystanders and a questioning look from Lau.___

_"Why are you asking me now? You never seemed to question when you got assignments." Lebane inquired.___

_Lau flinched. It was true. Four years and every case he was given, he accepted and completed in due time. He beaten the all time record of solved cases with a shattering 60 cases solved with the next coming at a mere 45 solved cases.___

_"You are exhausted, your body position gives it away, and you probably have been working all-nighters when you should be resting is what some of the boys tell me when they leave. They usually leave around 3am... Lau" Lebane stated, as Lau give him a weary glance.___

_"Don't give me that, I use to be a detective too Lau" Lebane continued. "Why did I choose you? Again, your initiative and motivation are vital but no normal 16 yr old walks into any random detective firm and tells how exactly to catch an uncatchable thief. You have something that even I can't explain. You are able to show that you are able to do anything even when you try to hide your accomplishments."___

_Silence came from Lau which Lebane scoffed.___

_"Stubborn as always. You don't even have a background Lau, I don't even think Maximillion Lau is your real name. But that doesn't matter. You tell your past when you want but know this."___

_Lebane placed his hands on Lau's shoulders and looked him straight making sure his words would pound home.___

_**"You might not be my blood, but I always will consider you as my son"**_

Not many things intimidated Lau but standing in the spotlight and having to look up at the three head summoners did make Lau anxious. He swore that they purposely put the light into his eyes to try to obscure his vision and sitting on high chairs while having the light not show any outline of their faces was probably their only intimidation tactic. His head had been feeling fuzzy ever since he came into the room when he realized.

_Legilimency? Shit. Blank the mind, Blank the mind. _He repeated to himself which earned a raspy gasp from the summoner on his right.

"You know how to close your mind by blanking it. That is a technique that even masters have difficulty dealing with" the squeaky female voice stated from the right of him.

"You know why I am here and you have all the information you need" Lau spat back, pointing his finger out.

"Indeed, but we do need to ensure that you are you and your mind's purpose is clear "the gravelly voice from the left summoner speaking up. "It is what we call judgment for any champions that wish to join the league of legends."

"Yet, I am not one of these champions nor I am not Lupin the 3rd, I am a detective from Lebane's firm" He annoyingly looked at the middle summoner. "So once you are done trying to probe my head, can we get on to the plan of integrating me to your league."

"You were once a summoner learning from the Summoner's Academy" The loud, booming voice of the middle stating his sentence as a fact.

"How do you know that" Lau grinded his teeth, holding his anger back.

"You should know that legilimency allows any user to go through your memories and we have records of every summoner, even when they leave. Your ability to close your memories quickly and efficiently was a surprising factor " the middle summoner continued in a matter-of-fact voice. "And no, your early memories seemed to locked up tightly by you which is quite an impressive feat which disallowed as from getting any chance at your younger self".

Lau was visibly tense. His anger was boiling to the surface and he knew that he was on the very edge of exploding and beating the living shit out of the summoners, even though the spells might render his tirade. _Think back to meditation. Long deep breathes and suppress emotion._

He drew out two long breathes, making sure that each breath was able to calm his pulse rate down and to slowly get rid of the anger his body.

"Impressive" The middle summoner mused breaking the silence. "It seems that you have incredible self-control, Lee-Wai the unbeatable".

The title made Lau scoff. "Please, that title makes me sound old and I rather be called Lee"

"Do you know the grounds around the League of Legends?" the middle summoner asked which Lau nodded. "The rules and implication of these broken rules?" Lau nodded again to answer. "Then I think giving you back your old summoner name is more than enough to give you an alias"

"And what exactly are you going to tell people when they ask that a summoner has been gone for 6 years?" Lau sarcastically ask.

"Simple. You were in need of a break so you travelled the world, and to enforce that you are still a summoner, we will hold an exhibition match which will include you." The middle summoner said all to gleefully.

"FUCKING HELL" shouted Lau exasperatingly, throwing his hands into his head as he stormed out of the room.

"BY THE WAY, YOUR ROOM NUMBER IS JUST PAST THE CAFETERIA ROOM 22105" the middle summoner shouted after Lau was proceeded to violently slam the doors open.

The mess hall was filled with buzz at the rumor of a returning summoner. It was a place where all champions ate whenever they were starving as it was the only place where the kitchen made an attempt to recreate foods from every country. Very little summoners ate in the cafeteria as most subsided within the Summoner's lounge that was next to the summoner's platform making it much easier to grab a bite. It also came to the fact that most summoners were either too nervous or felt they were much better than the champions themselves. Only the rare few that showed themselves in the cafeteria usually knew one of the champions that were having a meal at a time and usually sat down with them for a quick chat before getting up and leaving.

Being that the last hour of games were over and champions were no longer being able to be summoned till tomorrow morning, anticipation grew over the exhibition with the mysterious summoner.

"Lux, you must stop being so giddy" Janna giggled watching Lux bounce up and down her seat.

"How can you be so calm when they are introducing a returning summoner" Lux excitedly said.

"It is strange, is it? A summoner with no name is being introduced" Fiora stated calmly.

Lux rolled her eyes, nodding her head side to side at Fiora "It is just killing me who it is though"

"Doesn't mean you can cause an earthquake with your constant bouncing" Riven interjected which caused Lux to immediately stop and respond with a quiet sorry. "I am more interested on this thing on being unbeatable"

Fiora glanced up, quickly looking at Riven "Unbeatable you say?"

"Apparently, but rumors are rumors" Riven dismissed.

"Excuse me, but do you ladies have room, the only other table is with an angry crocodile or a man with a huge axe and I rather not die tonight" a voice said.

All four woman looked up to find a man wearing a blue sweater jacket and jeans holding a tray of food as he waited for an answer.

"Sure" Lux said quickly, grabbing a glare from Fiora.

"Thanks alot. I'm not in the mood to run 20 flights of stairs to the summoner's lounge, although I wasn't expecting the majority of champions to be done with matches" He stated, sitting down and digging into his food.

"Who would you be?" Riven asked, slowly bringing one hand towards her sword being unable to recognize the man.

"Shit, my manners. My name is Lee-Wai but I rather be called Lee for simplicity."

"Never heard of you" Fiora said before Riven respond. "And shouldn't you be wearing summoner robes?".

"Nah, makes you look like a pink minion that they summon on the rift and it doesn't do anything except tell others that 'I am a summoner'" Lee said while air-quoting with his fingers. His quick glance made his realization that he was sitting next to four champions. _Talk about awkward_ he noted.

"Wow. Most people would kill to have a chance to sit next to Lux, Janna, Riven and Fiora though" Lee started grabbing a giggle from both Lux and Janna but only glares from Riven and Fiora. "Seriously though, you can stop grabbing for your sword, I am unarmed. The most I can do is probably bring my arm up before I lose both my arms, blasted into the air and hit by a laser." Lux and Janna were desperately trying to hide their laughter as Riven flinched that she was seen. Fiora still held the same glare that could melt a steel wall.

"How could you tell?" Riven asked, relaxing her hand as it dropped to her side.

"Body position says alot" Lee explained "Once you get good at reading bodies, you can tell when they are tense or relax from a mile away... That came out wrong"

This was able to crack a smirk from Riven while she watched Lee cringed at the moment he finished that thought. Fiora was still not convinced.

"Who exactly are you?" Fiora demanded. "No other summoner comes into the mess hall and then simply can sit down and start a conversation with four champions that one does not know"

Flashing a smile, Lee stood up and looked at Fiora. Opening his arms wide open to the side, he said "Well, some nasty rumor is saying that the a returning summoner is unbeatable. I can't wait to see that tomorrow cause I will be in it" which he then turned and walked away.

Stunned, Fiora turned back to her table "THAT was the returning summoner?!"

"He is very observable" Riven responded.

"And funny" Lux said.

"He's quite cute when you think about it" Janna sighed turning the heads of the three other females towards her directions.

"JANNA" They exclaimed in unison.


	3. Past and an Exhibition

Chapter 2 - Lau's Past and the Exhibition Game

**Author note: Realizing how "short" the first two chapters as I wanted to set up this chapter, I shall behold with a long, juicy and hopefully to you, a good chapter. Have fun!**

_**The smell of burning filled Lau's nose as he watched a building burned as the agonizing screaming of the young and old filled the sky. He was powerless as he watched the fire burn through the foundation of the building, finally toppling the building to fiery rubble and silencing the screaming inside. The smell of burnt skin, the smell of ash made Lau vomit. A sudden groan came from a blackened body that was so charred from that his body seemed to be fused and blood oozing like a volcano erupting from his body. Lau looked up and all he heard from the blackened corpse was " When did you become so cold".**_

Lau woke up, sweat covering his face and arms while his hands balled his sheets into a death grip. He sighed, placing his hands on his eyes and bringing his legs over to the side of the bed. He relented, getting out of the comforts of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. Turning the tap to cold, the sink burst with a sudden rush of water. Cupping his hands to grab some water, he bent over and splashed the water over his face. He repeated this 3 more times before grabbing a towel and drying off. He looked at the mirror and smirked. Short, jet black hair made into a flat top is what Lau preferred. He hated long hair finding it took too much of his time and would impair his vision. He had wide cheekbones making his head literally look like a square.  
His shoulders were wide and dense which was complimented with built arms that showed they had muscle but were not body builder muscles. His stomach and gut showed no signs of toned fitness but was not toned enough for a 6 pack body. Finishing off, he had thick, dense legs coming from mostly from running and leg work training. Once he finished his scan of his body in the mirror, he looked at the clock.

_3:30am? I only got 4 hours of sleep?_ he thought. A sigh escaped his lips. He knew sleep was vital for his exhibition game but he knew that he had been unable to sleep for any longer than 5 hours a night. He looked back at his bed to find scattered folders sitting on and around his bed.

_Must have fell asleep while trying to look over the folders_. He mused to himself.  
He picked up a folder and found a dossier of stolen goods. He frowned. Thinking, he went around and picked up the folders that were on the ground and placed them on the kitchen table. He started to scan through each folder that implicated a stolen good and found a similarity. Each folder contained some stolen good that only came from the Academy of Science and Progress and the Yordle of Academy of Science and Progress.

_Why would the stolen goods only be from the Academy and nowhere else?_ He muttered to himself.

A sudden buzz cut through the quiet of the room. Lau looked over his shoulder to his left and find an electronic box shaking side to side in increments of two seconds on his night table.

_Huh? Why is my private radio transmitter going off?_

In haste, he picked up his radio, flicked the talking switch on and brought it up to his ear.

"Detective Lau, who is speaking?"

"Lau? It's Lebane." The answer cracked through the static

"Lebane? What are you doing up so late?"

"Same goes with you Lau. How is the travel to the League."

"Fine, got thrown into an exhibition match and got a nice room next to the mess hall."

"Exhibition game? Huh, well if you live up to your reputation you will do fine."

"Ha! So why are you actually calling? This isn't just some call to check if I'm ok."

"And what if it is Lau? You don't need to be all business every time someone wants to talk to you"

That comment struck a nerve on Lau. He stiffened and was glad he was talking through his radio. He awkwardly cleared his voice, taking a deep breath before responding.

"Well I'm glad that you are calling in Lebane."

"Heh. You're welcome but you are partially correct. Although you arrived, did you find anything interesting from the folders I given to you."

"Yes, which reminds me of a request I need. The 45 folders that had reports of goods that were stolen mostly came from the Academy of Science and Progress. I need a list of all the items."

"Huh? No missing items from any military bases from countries such as Demacia or Noxus?

"No, none of the reports have any items disappear from there."

"The list will be quite long if you are asking for all missing items Lau"

"Of course. Which is why we need to cut the list to the last... When did the incidents start happening in the League of Legends?"

"First report came 3 months ago"

"Then I need a report of all missing items from the Academy in the last 3 months. Start at the time and day when the first incident was reported."

"Sounds strange but I'll get that list for you in a week's time. Keep safe and keep me posted. Lebane out."

Static filled his ears as the call ended, putting his phone back on his night table. He looked at the clock. 3:45am. Sighing, he needed some air. Grabbing a checkered black and blue sweater, he quickly threw it on with a pair of jeans.  
_Wonder where one could find a drink_ he pondered as he walked out of his room.

[Break]

The mess hall was quiet. No longer was it filled with the chatter of champions and summoners but the quiet twirling of the fans and the work of the janitorial staff. For Diana, it was the perfect time to come as the little noise in the mess hall gave her time to eat in quiet without any interruptions. This was the case when she was coming back from walking in the courtyard while admiring the moon, led Diana to find a lying man sleeping on one of the tables. He was positioned that he was sitting in the chair, but his body was slumped forward to which his head lied on its side on top of one of the folders. Around him, there were folders scattered in small piles of organized chaos and a brown box sitting next to the chair while the man's dangling left hand was gently holding a empty cup that was on the verge of falling off. Diana scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned to walk away. As she turned, she spotted a brightly purple folder called **Diana, Scorn of the Moon.**Piqued interest made her turn to see if the sleeping man was awake which was given when the man simply turned his head over to the other side before reaching for and opening her folder. She scanned through each page finding out that the folder was a general information of her skills, basic strategies to use her and items that are recommended. She dismissively flipped through these until she stopped on a page called background. She froze, dropping the folder as the pages spilled out as a train of thoughts came through her mind mixed with anger and fear.

_Does he know my personal past? Why does he need to know my past? How could they just print my life on paper?_ Diana furiously and deeply thought only to be snapped out from a mutter.

"Ah shit, is it 8am? Must have sleep through my work"

Quickly turning and aiming her sword towards the unknown sound, she came face to face with the now-awaken man. Light blue eyes met brown eyes as the man massage his neck, and opening his eyes to find Diana holding an empty folder with papers scattered on the floor.

"Find anything interesting in your folder?" He asked.

A sudden realization changed her from being anger and fearful to utter embarrassment as Diana quickly picked up the scattered papers in haste before putting it back onto the table.

"I-I-I shouldn't have looked through your things " Diana stuttered out, bowing her head down trying to avoid eye-contact as much as possible. The man frowned, picking up her folder and looked to see that all the contents inside were still there. She waited for some humiliating response for her snooping as the man said nothing and the two sat in silence. The awkward silence was broken with a laugh. She looked up to find the man, hand on his face as heartily laughed away until he finally caught his breathe.

"Why are you apologizing about looking through your own folder. Unless someone could pull off having perfect white hair, beautiful white eyes and a perfect replica with that sword, then I would be more impressed than anything." He said, smiling to show reassurance. Diana relaxed, but there was a noticeable red blush coming from her cheeks. Not being flirted much and being more feared is what happens when someone compliments a person isolated for most of her life. Her eyes quickly glanced back to the background page which the man noticed by picking up the page.

"Oh, don't worry, this is just background information" He continued while lifting up the paper, "this doesn't talk about your actual personal back story but more a general bio of how you got into the League. Besides, I don't read it anyways as I rather know you in person than on a piece of paper, Diana" Stretching each letter out of her name to emphasize his point as he put placed it back into the folder before closing it and shoving it back into the brown box. He noticed she was still visibly tense and concurred that he needed to start the conversation to get her to relax.

"My name is Lau, by the way, and I am a summoner. And no, I don't like wearing summoner robes as you noticed. Summoner robes are more of a formality, but I like to think it's just an ego boost for people to say, "Notice me, I'm a summoner for the League!" Lau said, sitting back in his chair. "You can also sit down, there is no one really here" pointing to the chair across from him.

Diana saw and quickly sat down but she still didn't say anything. She wasn't sure how to respond nor what to say she watched the summoner casually start putting the folders away. However, she quickly compose herself to put on a cold face and eyed Lau to pose that she was not weak even in the face of embarrassment.

"Sheesh, relax will you? I'm guessing that you haven't had people talk to you so casually and friendly in some time." Lau said, while putting his hands behind his back.

"What is it to you?" She stated coldly.

"Well, you did snoop through my things so I do think that means you do owe me." Lau explained, pointing at his box of folders.

Diana moved forward quickly. pushing the chair to the floor and swinging her sword with her left hand so it was inches from Lau's face. She was expecting him to flinch in fear like most summoners did when she started to act aggressively, but all she saw was Lau sitting completely still and with a smile.

"What do you want? You never answered my question." She asked angrily and coldly.

"A date with you." Lau said smiling even with a crescent sword in his face. This statement caught Diana off-guard, dropping her sword just a little. _There!_ Lau immediately jumped from his seat, grabbing her wrist with his left hand, pulling her forward while sliding his left hand down her arm to the handle of Diana's sword and relinquishing her sword from her hand which he simply grabbed with his right hand.

"Now, can we have a chat without you trying to kill me?" Swinging the sword around so that the handle faced Diana, Lau presented it back which Diana looked at him suspiciously

"Giving me back my sword even when I threatened you doesn't sound like a good idea" She dryly stated.

"No, but now you do owe me twice now. Would you like to make it three?" Lau explained.

Diana sighed. The man in front of him was clearly no normal summoner showing clear confidence in confrontation and had some fighting capabilities. Disgruntled, she took back her sword and looked at Lau.

"Hurry up and say what you want from me." She muttered angrily as she began to undo her vest preparing for the worse.

"Wooah. I was going to ask you if I can use you for an exhibition game. See, I sorta got pulled into it and your style fits my needs of a champion for the moment."

Diana look up furiously and walked towards him again, her semi-open top showing the white skin of the cleavage of her breasts.

"Are you saying you are too good for my body, summoner" dragging out the word summoner as she dragged her hands from the top of her body to outlining her breasts. Her hands were quickly grabbed by Lau as he brought his voice as close to her ear as possible.

"No, but I think it would be a much better reward after I get to know you over a date instead of you trying to seduce me. It would be more fun." He whispered before he quickly kissed her hand and grabbing his stuff and walking off.

"I'll see you at noon then." Waving his hand in acknowledge as he walked through the doors of the mess hall leaving behind a very flustered and confused Diana wondering just who was this summoner.

11:45 am... His habit of coming early and waiting sometimes was a double-edge sword Lau believed. Being early showed punctuality but he was also one of the most impatient people when it came to these kinds of things. He could be off trying to solve this case but he instead he was just waiting in the summoner's lounge for the summoners to join him to start the exhibition. He was the only person, sitting in one of the more comfier sofas with a cup of tea. Apparently, the rule for the summoner's lounge was that only summoners were allowed in here and champions could only come in at the discretion of a summoner. _Should have known they meant it literally_ Lau mused.

"Still don't like putting on summoner robes do you?" a voice said. Lau looked down, his clothing changing to now a checkered buttoned shirt over a clean, white shirt and another pair of jeans. He smiled, looking up to find a summoner in a platinum-colored robe. He looked thin, but could see that he had dense arms and legs Lau noted. He was also bald and had black eyes. _Looks like they got corresponding robes for the summoner's rank. _Lau said to himself.

"Yeah. Never liked them too much" Lau answered back

"Heh, things never change with you Lee". Lau raised an eye-brow.

"Do I know you?" Lau cautiously said, setting his cup down and then proceeded to stand up, pulling one foot back to turn his body to his side.

"Probably not, but I think I can jog your mind. The Rivers we row.."

"... Are the fields we sow..." Lau finished slowly until he realized. "Holy Shit, Kevin?!" Lau exclaimed.

"The one and only". The two man quickly paced before grabbing each other in a hearty embrace.

"It's been 4 years Lee. Where the hell have you been?" Kevin asked, laughing to see his friend once again.

"Been exploring the world and shit. Needed to take a break, you know." Lau stated back. "Wouldn't have know that you would stick with the League from the very beginning."

"Hah, well some of us didn't leave with such a reputation as yours!" Slapping Lau on the back, he pointed across the hall where the summoners would be placed whenever you needed to play a game. "Have those long years forgotten about your 85% win/loss rate and your 5-1 kill/death ratio?"

Lau raised his hand, waving dismissively in a side to side notion. "Someone must have beaten it by now Kevin."

Kevin released Lau in disbelief. He opened his mouth to form a rebuttal but he stopped himself and instead he walked towards a shelf and brought out a very used book. The inscription said "**Summoner Records"**which Kevin opened and turned to the page of top records in the League. He simply moved to the side and pointed towards the book, placing a finger on the page. No words were spoken except the stare that Kevin gave to Lau until Lau finally relented. Quickly, he moved towards the page and began reading. It was a glamorized page of the standing win/loss rate and the kill/death ratio. In bold letters were written; **LEADER IN WIN/LOSS: LEE-WAI at 85% for 4 years playing 2500 games with a total ratio of 2000 kills/500 deaths/ 500 assists ranking in Diamond. Picture not found of summoner. **

"You never really gave yourself too much credit" Kevin muttered "No one has ever been close to beating your record. Hell, the highest someone has gotten has been 75% and let us not even start on the K/D. You were one hell of a player Lee."

"Will you be in this match?" Lau asked, looking up at Kevin. A burst of laughter came from Kevin as he made his way out of the room.

"And lose to you? No way! I rather keep my dignity although I will be watching the game."

"People will be watching? When do people started to watch matches?"

"Ah right, you been out of the loop Lau. The League installed a spectator mode to watch games of favourite summoners play their champions. Since this is an exhibition and you are being placed into it, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone would be watching." Kevin casually said while playing with his robes. Too caught up, Kevin was suddenly pushed forward to the ground by another summoner in a platinum robe followed by 9 other summoners varying from silver to platinum robes.

"The fuck was that, Alex?" Kevin exclaimed as he picked himself up.

"You were in my way." The man called Alex stated coldly. "Shouldn't you be in the spectator room waiting?"

Lau noticed that Kevin was forming a response, quickly stepping forwards between the two men and nodding at Kevin. Kevin grumbled and simply muttered some angry gibberish before moving out of the summoner room.

"Who are you, newbie?" Alex said. _Overconfident and arrogant, I see _Lau thought.

Reaching his hand out. "The name is Lee-Wai" Lau answered. Alex looked down and made a face as if he was given a plate of worms and shit.

"I don't shake hands with newbs like yourself, I don't even see why we are holding this exhibition. Why does the best mid player have to play with trash like you? Alex spat back, pulling his hood back and revealing dirty blonde hair with blue eyes.

_I take that back. Overconfident, arrogant and disrespectful. This might be interesting after all _Lau noted. He was about to make a remark until he noticed a final summoner in a colorful red, yellow and purple robes walked in.

"Overconfidence is a bad thing when you don't know your opponent, Alex." The summoner said. _That voice was in the same room when I came here_ Lau thought.

"Grandmaster Summoner Titus?! What are you doing here?" Alex exclaimed, turning around.

"To see that the teams are made and to give a general rules of the exhibition." Titus explained.

"How do we know that this man can even do the spells? He hasn't even been in the League for 4 years!" Alex pointed at Lau.

"Well, I guess you will just have to find out will you now? Are you done or can I proceed, Alex" Titus stated. When no remark was heard, Titus began to explain the rules.

[Break]

The general guideline was that this exhibition would be draft pick which was that someone would pick 3 champions to ban and the first team to pick the bans will be first to choose one champion then two and two which was the opposite way for the team that picked the bans second. The high stress to ensure that this was a friendly game was met by a scoff and a quiet remark about no game is every friendly by Alex. The summoners were quickly separated into teams of blue and red and were given 5 minutes to plan a strategy. Lau was placed onto the blue side and the blue team was given second pick to bans and choosing of champions. Inside their tent, a flurry of voices were heard in deep discussion as the five summoners sat in a circle.

"Who is going where? I prefer support role" Came from a small female called Kally.

"Jungle" said Aramis, a muscular man.

"Top lane please" squeaked the voice of Derahn, a small lanky man with an astonishing long beard.

"AD Carry for me" said Cecilia, average height female that can noted with her fiery red hair.

"Which leaves me with mid lane" Lau mused to himself. "Anything on this Alex character? Other than being an overconfident douchebag, his manners couldn't have carried him to platinum."

"Aggressive and Opportunistic" Aramis stated.

"He has won every match for the past seven days" Derahn said, stroking his beard. "I don't think we even have a chance to win this."

"Hm? Past seven days in a row?" Lau inquired

"Apparently, although rumors have been floating around of foul play and Alex bribing other summoners to purposely lose" Cecilia added.

"What is his favourite champion?" Lau asked, looking around at the list of champions that were displayed on the table.

"His best has been with Swain. K/D ratio of about 3-1. A certain ban most likely" Kally said.

"No. Don't ban him, I want him to have his champion" Lau stated.

"And what? Lose to him, no one has ever beaten him whenever he plays Swain" Kally explained. "It's a good ban and we will still have a somewhat chance of winning instead of being crushed indefinitely"

Lau laughed. All 4 summoners stared at each other with confused looks, not understanding why Lau was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Derahn voice was heard as the laughing from Lau died down.

Catching his breath, Lau turned from laughing into a frightening, calculated stare.

"With the attitude we have, it is obvious that we are going to lose" slamming on the table with his hands to emphasize his point and making the other 4 summoners flinch. "You haven't seen me played which means you don't know my abilities just as much as I don't know yours. That is our wild card. No one knows how I play since you have no actual record of my play style from 4 years back and yet, you make accusations that I can't beat this Alex. You seem genuinely afraid of him and I get it. But, if there is one thing I know it is this..." Lau paused to create add more effect to his next sentence.

**"No matter how many times you win, eventually you will lose"**

[Break]

After the 5 minutes were up, each summoner were given a necklace to put on. The necklace was specifically-powered to help summoners enhance their power to be used within the League of Legends. It was also made so that it would only work in the summoner's room which is why you don't see rogue summoners going off and causing chaos in Valoran. As each summoner was shuffled into their corresponding room, anticipation began to fill in the spectator's room. It was capable of holding about 300 people and it was packed. Every seat was taken and every champion was there as they were also waiting to see if they would be summoned to the Rift. In front of the room was a black screen with the words offline in bold white words in the middle of the screen. Kevin was one of these people that were sitting in the room, chatting with fellow champions.

"Word is that you talked to the new guy" Pantheon stated.

"That is correct" Kevin answered.

"Are you friends with him?" asked Leona.

"I would believe so" Kevin laughing at the question.

"Is he truly unbeatable?" Fiora asked, holding her sword down and away from stomping feet and roaming hands.

"No one is ever unbeatable, Fiora" stated Riven which Fiora coldly stared at her.

"Then why have I not been defeated in a fight?" Fiora fired back. "No one is even close to the level I am on"

"Probably because you won't face anyone better than you" Riven muttered which Fiora was unable to hear all of it.

"What did you say to me?" Fiora asked, threatening raising her sword only to be swatted down by Kevin.

"Will you two stop acting like little girls and act your goddamn age" Kevin exclaimed grabbing a giggle from Lux.

Both Fiora and Riven stared angrily at each other before sitting down and turning in opposite sides which Kevin exasperatedly sighed.

"Women, I will never understand them" He mused to himself which gave him a deathly stare from Fiora and Riven which he swore could melt the strongest metal.

"More or less, he is quite unstoppable if he gets going but I rather let you watch than-"

"Shhhhh, that match is starting" Lux intervened as the black screen turned into the League of Legends insignia before showing the summoners on each team. On Blue, there was Kally MacQueen, Aramis Tremble, Derahn Zimmerman, Cecilia Scott and Lee-Wai. On Red, there was Hans Moser, Mandy Chu, Derek Kingston, Bluford Hrabe and Alexander Sanderton.

The bans started with red banning Leona getting a laugh from Pantheon.

"Guess they couldn't handle her power" Pantheon stated before getting gently slapped from Leona in amusement of the comment. Blue followed by banning Ziggs.

By the end, the bans were quick and the total ban list were from Red side - Leona, Nasus, and Thresh while from Blue side - Ziggs, Draven and Elise.

The first pick from red came quickly and immediately as Swain was chosen.

"They didn't ban Alex's Swain. They are totally going to lose now" someone said followed by a chorus of agreement.

The first two picks from blue were to pick up were Annie and Jax. In response, Red chose Renekton and Lee Sin. The next two picks from Blue were quickly to pick up Olaf and Caitlyn. The final two picks from red were Jinx and Taric.

"They didn't pick their mid champion yet? Most likely it is being given to Lee-Wai" Riven concurred.

"Fizz or Lux would be a good champion to counter Swain" Garen implied while looking at his sister which Lux simply smiled.

"He has got about 10 seconds left, what is he waiting on?" Kevin asked himself.

Suddenly, the lock-in came for Diana which the room exploded into conversation.

"Why would he choose Diana, Swain easily crushes Diana" one summoner said.

"This game is already over" said another.

"Why would he choose that heretic as his champion?" Leona spat out angrily as conversations keep going. However, Kevin remained poised and began to smile. He exactly knew the point of Lee-Wai's move. Jarvan noticed Kevin's lack of response to the situation which he walked to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Why no response? You don't seemed worried about the new summoner's choice." Jarvan stated factually.

"I think it would be better if you watch the game" Kevin simply said before looking back at the screen as the match began.

[Break]

_**Man, I still terribly rusty in summoning by the looks of things. How are you doing Diana?**_ Lau asked through the mental connection he had. The game was already 4 minutes and it was more of a mundane start to a game. Champions farming and skirmishing in the hopes that someone would make the wrong move. Lau had opted for the start of a flask and 3 health potions for the sustain he would need for the eventual harass from Swain. Both mid laners were sitting on 1/2 health and on mana. The CS score was also even being 30 minions a piece in the first 4 minutes.

_**I am fine, Summoner**_ Diana replied, focusing on last hitting and making sure she wouldn't get snared by Swain.

_**Please don't call me that. Makes me feel old and I rather be called Max since having the same middle name as Lee-Sin might make things awkward to talk to one another**_Lau stated.

_**Fine, Summoner Max**_**.** That earned a laugh which Diana couldn't help but smirk. However, that temporarily relaxation from focusing accidently got her caught in Swain's snare which then she got hit the E-Q combo. She quickly shield, backing up and chugging the last flask she had but she noted that she had felt none of the damage on her.

_**Son of a bitch, should have seen that.**_Lau said panting lightly.

_**Are you alright, Summon- Max?**_Diana asked.

_**Just dandy, although I do know how he fights now**_Lau stated. _**I'm going to take quick control and don't worry. You will not die, I promise.**_

Diana felt control seep through her body as she began to move forward towards Swain. Swain responded by trying to place his snare behind her but she still ran forward, dodging the snare and shooting out a Q which hit Swain. Her shield suddenly popped combing with a quick moonfall which she saw Swain move towards her as each of her bubbles hit. Panicking, Swain quickly popped his E-Q flashing back towards the safety of the tower. Diana moved her sword for a crescent strike which hit Swain where he was flashing and watched him as he was lit on fire. In a vain attempt, Swain ignited Diana which she prepared to feel the burning pain but found that she did not feel anything throughout the fight and watched as Swain died and the announcer booming **FIRST BLOOD**.

_**You should recall and pick up the next couple items Diana**_ Lau said softly, the panting more pronounced than last time.

_**Why am I feeling none of the damage Max?**_ Diana asked as she recalled back to base.

_**Hm? Don't worry about it. Just focus on fighting **_was Lau's simple answer.

Diana was able to grab a ward, a blasting wand and a negatron cloak while refreshing on her three flasks. 3 minutes later, the game was 3-3 as Lau's team was unsuccessful in grabbing dragon giving it to the red team although able to pick up Taric and Lee-Sin for Jax. With 60 CS and with a score of 1-0-2, Diana was starting to gain momentum. While farming and still dancing around the snares of Swain, Diana was able to spot movement on the bottom brush.

_**Lee-Sin is waiting in the brush.**_ Diana relayed back to Lau.

_**Sitting on half health I believe after he ganked bot lane and killed Annie**_ Lau mused. Lau needed to get ahead or he would not be able to stop Swain soon. Lee-Sin was at half health while Swain was sitting just above half but had more than enough mana to quickly bird-form to regain it. Lau couldn't be complacent. He knew if he didn't make a move soon, he will not be able to stop Swain. He would have to go for a very risky move which he knew would decide his lane.

_**Diana.. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid but if we pull this off, you will be able to beat Swain every time afterward. Taking control once more.**_Lau stated as Diana felt the similar feeling of control seep through her body. She started to move towards the brush that Lee-Sin was in. _What is he thinking? He is going to get me killed!_ Diana thought in fear as she moved closer and closer to the bush. A sonic wave rushed towards her as Diana braced for the hit. She suddenly turned and Q towards the direction of Swain being unable to dodge the sudden move as she lunar rushed towards Swain. The sonic wave being mere inches from Diana as it missed her. Her pale cascade was set on with all three bubbles hitting Swain and an ignite blew Swain into fire and he was dead before he could even put out a response. Lee-Sin quickly iron willed to a minion behind Diana to set up to dragon kick her towards his tower when she was suddenly flashed towards Lee-Sin on the opposite so that she was kicked towards her tower. Her body suddenly threw a crescent strike hitting the astonished Lee-Sin and she began to Lunar Rush him again, combining a moon-fall and a second lunar rush to finally finish Lee-Sin off. She felt her body sting as she grabbed her ribs where she was kicked as she began to recall but she knew she wasn't feeling the full effects of the attacks.

_**That was incredible at the least Max**_ Diana smirked as she heard laughter,

_**That has to be the first nice thing you said to me**_ Lau answered back as he heard something that no summoners can ever say. Diana laughed...

After the double kill, Lau's prediction was correct. Having a fast lead led Lau to be able to give more help to his top and bot lane which he gave Olaf a couple kills of Renekton and counter-ganking Lee-Sin trying to help his struggling bot lane as the Red team tried to respond to a snowballing, roaming Diana. In response, Lau's team was able to set up an ambush forcing Baron which they capitalized on when the red team came in full-force hitting them with an AOE stun bomb from Annie and Taric smashing his ultimate to help give his teammates more damage as Caitlyn was left un-harassed with Olaf and Diana picking up any survivors. A 5 for 1 exchange led to a Blue Baron grab and a last ditch effort from the red team to hold was quickly cleaned up with a clean ace ending the game in 25 minutes. A final score of 25-10 with people noting Lau and Diana having a score of 9-2-5 while Alex's humiliating defeat ended with him being 2-7-3 and being the first loss in 7 days with the boot of having his favourite champion.

The exhibition was over and people now knew that Lee-Wai was a force to be reckon with in the League.


	4. Cold Leads

Chapter 3 - Cold Leads

**Author's note: I'm surprised that people are actually following and reading my story. Therefore, I must thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. Here is another long chapter, and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. To those who review my stories, I also give you thanks for taking time and writing either positive feedback or constructive criticism.**

**P.S.S. If you get the references I have made, Good for you :D**

Only one tower was made within the League of Legends that gave the best view to look at the sky and a perfect bird's eye view of the buildings within the League of Legends and the neutral village of _Attawandaron_ that was about half a kilometre from the entrance to the League of Legends. On top of the tower was a small gazebo coloured in purple and red in a checkered formation. The roof was made of glass so that the night sky would give enough natural light into the gazebo. The insignia of the League of Legends were inscribed in the center of the gazebo which was covered by a sea of neatly piled, yet scattered folders. In the middle of the gazebo sat Lau as he read each folders, picking up another after he finished analyzing the entire report from the random pocket of piles. Each folder was separated to the degree in which the incident was reported. One pile was tagged in blue for stolen items, the second was tagged in red for minor to non-threatening injuries and the last pile was tagged in orange for major to almost fatal injuries. Lau sighed as he clumsily threw the finished folder into the red-tagged folder. The exhibition game buzz was still going as summoners and champions were still conversing about the events of the game. However, Lau had to work. There was no time to rest when he still hadn't gone through at least half of the reports. His initial scan thought the reports that were given to him would be an easy read but each report was in-depth, something he liked but was more tedious to find the motive of each report.  
_Only read 60 of the 150 folders _Lau muttered to himself in frustration,_ At least they supply sufficient information of each case. Yet, each case seems to be done as if they were random incidents. No motif is ever the same and yet, why do I feel that they are connected somehow_. "Gah!" Lau vented as he punched closest gazebo pillar, flinching from the pain as his right fist began to trickle down blood.  
"Is punching inanimate objects, working and muttering to yourself all you do?" A voice said.  
Lau quickly turning around to find Kevin, leaning on post closest to the service elevator that brought people up to the gazebo.  
"Is this going to be a thing where you sneak up on me every time?" Lau asked smirking.  
"Probably, since you are so focused on work and not getting to know others like Diana." Kevin dragging Diana's name out made Lau frown and looked back at the folders beside him.  
"What is your point Kevin?" Lau muttered, restraining his frustration  
"Look, we both know you dislike the attention and from today, that is no exception. But would it hurt to go out and at least converse with people and not just go running off?" Kevin stated, walking slowly up to Lau till he was about a foot away before sitting down in one of the sofas in front of Lau.  
The thought of a burning burnt corpse, the smell of burning flesh and death made Lau slam his fist on the table so hard that there was a considerable crack in the table wood. He immediately pulled back and looked at his right first as it was now bruised and bleeding.  
"Sorry" he sheepishly said as he sat on the sofa across from Kevin and sighed.  
"What happened 5 years ago Lau? Kevin started. When I first saw you, you were a literal definition of a ladies' man. And now, you just keep isolating yourself as if you are punishing yourself."  
"We already went over this" Lau tried to interrupt before Kevin jumped up, slapping Lau as hard as he could. A red mark was left on Lau's left cheek.  
"Bullshit!" Kevin exclaimed "Something has always been eating at you for 5 years and who have you told? No one! Not even your only fucking friend!"  
"And what do you want?!" Lau spat back "I went through 5 years of hell and that is my responsibility! Not yours!"  
"It became part of my responsibility when I became your friend!" Kevin snapped back.  
"And most of my friends die! It's a fucking miracle that you..." Lau stopped, frustration and anger rushing through his body like adrenaline when in a fight. He bit his tongue, breathing heavily as he already said too much but he had to make a point.  
"People die around me Kevin. No, it's not coincidence, it's a fact. And I'm not going to lose the only friend I have left" Lau muttered softly. "I will not involve you with my past. Just trust me on this."  
Kevin sighed and placed his hands on his head  
"Lee, you are a stubborn son of a bitch," raising a hand when Lau tried to object, "but I can't force you to tell me what happened. I just want you to know that I am always here to help."  
A loud grumble came from Lau's stomach as both men stared at each other. A laugh came from Lau as he held his stomach.  
"I think I need some food and a strong drink" Lau said.  
"I think you will need a few" Kevin snickered. "Gragas' pub in 20 minutes?"  
"Make it thirty, I need to pack this stuff away from prying eyes" Lau said, pointing at the scattered folders.  
"No, 15 minutes or else you will be back to reading again" Kevin replied firmly.  
"Alright, I'll see you there" Lau said as he pick the scattered folders up.  
"And Lee, don't be late or I'll kick your ass instead of slapping you silly" Kevin said dryly before smiling as both men laughed, filling the gazebo with their laughter. 

[Break]

The Graggy Ice was owned and established by Gragas. His eternal love and unconventional ways of creating drinks made him the master of the bar and the pub to go if one needed a drink that could render any one in one glass. What most summoners did not know was that Gragas also had a very good taste in good food.

_"If you are going to have a good tasting ale, you got to have some good tasting food to go with it"_ is what Gragas believed that could turn his pub into something more. With the help of Morgana's cooking and Pantheon's baking, he slowly turned the Graggy Ice into one of the best dive bars in the League of Legends. However, the Graggy Ice was also one of the most secure pubs to go. Especially when you have Alistar as your bouncer, it made it very hard for people to start any rowdy fights in Gragas bar which a few inebriated people found out the hard way when they were headbutted out of the bar which the record for the farthest flying drunk was 7 feet. This made it a popular spot for most champions, especially the female champions to come and converse with others without the harassment of random summoners in a drunken stupor trying to hit on them. As Lau and Kevin walked up to the front door, there was a brightly lit neon sign that said " GRAGGY ICE" in a blue and red colour.

"Welcome summoners, make any trouble and you get the horns" Alistar said bluntly as he opened the door.

"Heh. I would pay to see that Longhorn" Kevin replied which a loud sounding mix of a grumble and laugh came out from Alistar.

"Well, well. How nice to see you, Kevin and who are you?" Alistar asked, looking at Lau.

"My name is Lee" Lau curtly said, "a friend of this fellow" Slapping Kevin on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward.

"I can still kick your ass Lau" Kevin answered back, patting his robes back to look somewhat decent.

"Watched your game. You show some impressive skill" Alistar interrupted. "Any friend of Kevin is a friend of mine". Alistar brought his hand out in front of him to which Lau replied to shake his hand, trying not to flinch when his hand was gripped hard as though his hand was being crushed by a 100 pound weight. As they walked into the bar, Lau and Kevin were introduced to the smell of alcohol and a mixture of conversations as champions sat in their distinct circles. Ionians in one table, while Demacians and Noxians sat on the opposite sides of each other. To the left was the bar which Gragas was standing, creating and making new and different drinks to test on unsuspecting customers with a brown door that held a staff only sign that most likely led to the kitchen.

"You know Alistar?" Lau asked Kevin as they came to the bar waiting for Gragas to finish mixing some drink that involved about 5 different alcohols in it.

"Yeah, played support for a year and used Alistar as my main support champion. Found it easier to carry games with aggressive cow tactics." Kevin answered, leaning on the bar.

"Weren't you a top main? How you transition from that to support?" Lau inquired

"The same way you never liked putting on summoner robes. Except I was forced to play support for my promotions to get into platinum." Kevin remarked, pointing at the blue sweater and jeans Lau wore.

As Lau was about to state the idiocy of wearing a robe everywhere, he noticed Diana's distinct white hair and saw that Diana was sitting by herself in one of the tables. He saw that she had a yellow drink in her hand and he saw something flash in her eyes. _Sadness_ Lau thought but he shook it off as he turned back as Kevin had two drinks in his hand.  
"Here, pale ale for you" Kevin said as he handed dark brownish yellow liquid to him. Kevin glanced at Diana and pointed at her with his new free hand.  
"You should go talk to her." Kevin continued and he lifted his hand before Lau could speak. "No excuses, I also have some other friends that I need to see and yes, you do need to expand your social circle and yes, I ordered some chicken wings for you so that you don't need to stop the conversation to order. Now go!" He finished by pushing Lau's shoulder gently to emphasize that he needed to go talk to Diana. Lau sighed, but he relented as he slowly and surely made his way to Diana. Walking towards Diana felt like a high school date, he felt silly and had no idea what to say, but his detective side took over telling to ask broad, yet simple questions so that when he came up to the table the first thing that left his mouth was;

"What kind of drink you are having?" Diana looked up to find Lau smiling and holding a drink in his hand as he looked to the seat next to her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Diana just nodded as she watched him carefully as he set his drink down and let out a sigh as he sat into his chair.

"So, you still haven't told me what drink you are having" Lau stated, taking a sip from his own drink as he looked at Diana.

"What do you want summoner?" Diana asked only to be replied with a loud scoff from Lau.

"Please, the name is Lee and I just want to talk to you. Any problems?" Lau stated dryly, as he casually swirled his drink.

_A small conversation will not hurt. He is quite persistent._ Diana thought, sighing in defeat as she sipped her drink.

"A fruit drink with some sort alcohol called rum. Supposedly called Pulse-fire for the kick that comes after." She said as she examined her drink, "What is yours? Looks awful?" Pointing at the drink that Lau was holding.

"How about we switch and you can taste mine as I taste yours" Lau said pushing his drink towards Diana.

"How do I know that you are not trying to pull something nefarious?" Diana asked, suspiciously eyeing Lau's drink. Lau laughed, his laugh being a mixed of tiredness and genuine surprise.

"If you think I am up to anything nefarious, that big white crescent sword of yours probably cut me faster before the effects happen. Besides, I have been drinking from it ever since I got here. That isn't a very smart plan to drink your own drugged drink unless you are really that stupid." Lau explained earning him a giggle from Diana which she tried to cover up with her hand.

"Fine, but we do it together." Diana answered which Lau shrugged and picked up her drink as she picked up his.

"What should we drink to?" Lau asked.

"I have no idea. Diana said, pondering as she thought of something to drink to.

"How about to obliterating Swain?" This time earning a laugh from Diana, surprising her and tried to cover up.

"You know, you do look much better to talk to when you aren't trying to look menacing" Lau contemplated which a visible red blush came onto Diana's face. Lau raised an eyebrow but smiled when he noticed the compliment hit home.

"You do also look quite cute when you blush" Lau added which Diana gave him an angry stare in an attempt to hide her feelings.

"Don't make me obliterate you, Max" Diana said angrily, this time earning a laugh from Lau as he pulled his drink up.

"Finally my name is said." He chuckled before clearing his voice.

"To obliterating Swain" which Diana replied with the same before drinking.

Diana's face turned upside down as she lolled her tongue out in disgust before quickly grabbing her drink back from Lau to try to mask the bitter taste. Lau simply smiled in amusement as she downed the rest of her drink before looking at him.

"How do you drink that... thing?" Diana asked, pointing at the dark brownish-yellow drink. "It taste like death!"

"Comes when you drink coffee too much and how bitter you like it" He replied as he picked up his drink and downing it quickly before setting it down with a loud clink. Suddenly, Morgana came out with a dish of chicken wings as she set it front of the two.

"Chicken wings for you, summoner" Morgana simply said.

"Thank you Morgana, you are the best" Lau said with a wink, turning back around to Diana as a giggling Morgana left.

"Now, would you like some food?" Lau asked.

The hour rolled as Lau and Diana made simple conversations about their experiences in the league and minor personal things they have done. It was going well with the slow, yet constant order of drinks and snacks to munch upon as the conversations kept going. There was no end in sight when Kevin joined, which Diana tensed before being reassured that he was Lau's friend, that he was bringing a few friends. However, Lau knew that a few friends meant more than 3 people which ended up being the case when a congregation of about 10 people formed at their table. You had the champions of Lux, Fiora, Riven, Garen, and Leona that came to the table as well as another one of Kevin's summoner friends that joined them as well. Diana was quite tensed especially when Leona had joined the table which Lau acted by simply sitting next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving an honest stare that everything was going to be fine. Diana smiled back but was still on guard at the fact of having so many people at her table. She was wanting more time with Lau.

_More time_ she thought_, I'm not actually being attracted to him. He is probably not even in to me._ She watched as Lau was smiling and laughing as he engaged with the other champions and summoners at the table.  
"So the platform is what keeps the champions alive" said Garen, still in his Demacian uniform.  
"Yes and no. Pretend the champions are in like a shooter game" Lau started "When you step on the platform with your champion, you are linked mentally yet not physically. So you are able to control their movements, what they do, etc. But the champions are linked physically to the rift when they step on the champion's platform. Therefore when they die like when you die in a shooter gamer, they simply respawn with a "new version" of themselves as they are connected to the rift physically." Lau systematically explained which was responded with a bunch of understanding agreement from the group.

"One-upping us again Lee with your infinite knowledge?" Kevin teased, snickering at the death stare Lau gave him.

"No, just explaining things that you know." Lau answered.

"Sure Lee, that is what you want us to think" Kevin fired back.

"Think about what you want, you can think about me as some guy dressed in a straw hat with a red shirt and my body is made out of rubber" Lau replied which was replied with a scattered snickered from within the group. The laughter was cut when the door was kicked open and Janna came floating through in a panic state.

"Someone is attacking Alistar outside!" Janna cried quickly

"Why should we be worried? Alistar can manage a few drunks" Gragas asked, still cleaning his mugs. The scared look on Janna's face made Lau question what was happening. He got out of his chair and moved towards Janna, stopping when she froze in place.

"My name is Lee, what is exactly happening outside?" Lau asked, putting his arms up to show his passivity.

"Some summoner named Alex tried hitting on me. When I said no, he tried to hit me which is when Alistar tried to intervene, but he started beating him up. Alistar isn't doing anything because the summoner had some necklace around his neck." Janna said quickly and quietly.

"The summoner's necklace?" Kevin and Lau said together, looking at each other before quickly scrambling out the door. Lux ran over to start comforting Janna as the rest seemed to hesitate before chasing after the two summoners.

The two were greeted with the cold air as the night sky could be easily seen from where they were. Except, they were also greeted with a man in a platinum robe continuously kicking Alistar in the stomach. His groans could be heard as he mumbled in pain.

"Hey asshole!" Lau shouted as he ran towards him.

"Lee! Wait!" Kevin said as he chased after Lau. As the two ran up, they could see bruises all over the minotaur's body as the groans of pain continued.

"You! Because of you, everything is over!" Alex screamed as he point his finger at Lau.

"You need to calm down!" Kevin said as he attempted to dissolve the anger,

"Calm down! I lost everything because of you, Lau!" Alex continued as his fit of rage made him tried to swing at Lau which he quickly ducked. He noticed that Alex's muscles were strained and a tinge of red was glowing throughout his body.

_He is surging power from the necklace to his body._ Lau thought._ No wonder he has been able to hurt Alistar_.

"What is going-Oh my god!" Riven said as the group that were sitting together caught up to Lau and Kevin.

"Stop this immediately summoner!" Leona cried as she ran forward to help the injured minotaur.

"Fuck all of you! You champions need us summoners! You are inferior to us! So do not interfere!" Alex raged on as he began to run towards Leona. He started to run even faster which Lau noticed that he must have used the summoner spell "Ghost"

"Leona! Look out" Lau cried as Leona turned to see a full-speed Alex dashing towards her. She raised her shield but she knew she was too slow to raise it in time. She closed her eyes as she braced for a full-force assault. She was suddenly pushed to the side which made her dodge the attack and heard a loud thunk. When she turned, she saw Lau on the ground where she was standing with a large, red bruising on the side of his left cheek. She was also impressed by his tenacity to immediately get up but was more interested in the frightened look in Kevin's face!

"Lee, how did you do that?" Kevin asked, fear and confusion in his voice.

"Go get help Kevin! And bring Garen with you!" Lau demanded as he began to form a stance to fight the enraged Alex.

"What? And fight him by yourself?" He shouted back in confusion

"I said GO!" Lau demanded forcefully, facing Kevin.

"Are you insane! He is going to-" Kevin started but was interrupted when he saw Lau's face. It was something Lau had never shown before. Anger, a true primal instinct raged through his eyes like he was already on a determined path. Kevin knew better but to comply as questions would come later.

"Let's go quickly before this idiot kills himself" Kevin told Garen.

"And leave a good fight behind?" Garen asked astonishingly.

"Let's Go!" Kevin said, putting more mettle into his words which Garen nodded reluctantly before following Kevin.

Lau turned back once he saw Kevin and Garen move, beginning to form a fighter's stance making sure to step in front of the downed Leona.

"Are you okay" he asked, without looking back.

"I am fine, thank you Lee" Leona said while standing back up.

"No one gets in the fight. Let me deal with it" Lau said demandingly which Alex snarled at.

"I am going to murder you Lee!" Alex raged on. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you than out of your pet champion followers and show them the real meaning of what a summoner truly is. I am the master in boxing and no man is no match to my-"

Lau interrupted by simply twisting his hips and rotating his shoulders to empower his punch Alex straight in the face which he stumbled back as he gripped his face in pain.

"You son of a bitch" Alex snarled.

"If you are going to fight, fight, don't talk" Lau replied in a deathly, calm manner.

Alex roared, running towards Lau before trying to swing with a wild haymaker with his right arm. Lau moved into Alex's body and shifted to grab the arm with his left hand. Using Alex's forward momentum to bring Alex's weight forward, Lau took a quick punch with his right first to Alex's gut, blood spurting out of Alex's mouth as he heaved forward. As Alex bend down, groaning with pain. Lau followed his gut punch with a quick uppercut making clean contact with Alex's chin. Swinging his right arm in a circle, Lau led his right fist down on Alex's head like a hammer to nail to knock him to the ground. Alex's body slammed into the ground with a resounding thud as he scrambled on the floor, coughing up blood and trying to breathe in air. During Alex's scrambling on the floor, Lau began to noticed that he had a ring on his left hand.

_A ring? Red in colour and an insignia of an Ox!_ Lau realized in thought. Lau picked Alex off up to his feet, grabbing the collar of the robes to hold him still.

"The ring? Where did you get it?" Lau demanded

"Go fuck yourself, Lee!" Alex spat back which earned him a punch to his stomach which he moaned in pain.

"I said WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" Lau shouted angrily, punching Alex again which Alex coughed up blood this time.

"They will kill me if I tell" Alex groaned out, gasping for air while blood oozed out.

"Tell me or you will wish I fucking killed you" Lau snarled coldly, arching his arm back to give him another blow. He was suddenly stopped when he felt the cold feel of metal on his arm. He looked back quickly to find expecting to find Leona but Fiora's sword pointed at him.

"I told you to stay out of it" He said, poorly covering the anger seeping through his words.

"You did. But we are not simple damsels that will not stand around and watch you beat a man to death" Fiora said harshly.

"Don't become a brute like him, Lee" She continued quietly, before moving over to whisper in his ear. "You were much better to be with when you are calm."

Lau sighed and finally relented which by lowering his arm. He turned back and let go of Alex which he took a couple steps back stumbling to keep his balance.

"Again, where did you get that ring?" Lau asked again. "Be lucky that I'm listening rather than beating your sorry ass"

Alex spat a mouthful of blood to the ground before looking at Lau angrily.

"Fine Lee, want to know? I wanted to beat your record but couldn't even come close to it." Alex started, grinding his teeth as he held his bruised stomach.

"What does it have to do with that ring?" Lau inquired dismissively.

"Everything you fucking idiot!" Alex shouted." I wanted to be known as the best summoner and if I could beat your record, I would be seen! So when someone comes up to me and offers me a chance , then I am not going to say no! All I had to do was to find some things for him in return he would help me increase my chances!"

_A lead. Does he know who the person was? What did he have to find?_ Lau pondered quickly unable to a shadow of a person coming closer and closer to them. His inability was captured when a sudden throwing knife was lunged into the throat of Alex, blood seeping out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, vainly gasping for air before dying.

"Shit!" Alex said as he looked around to see a man in a silver robe aiming a knife at where Fiora and Lau were standing. On instinct, he quickly shielded himself in front of Fiora as blade struck in his left shoulder. He hissed as the pain soared through his left shoulder as blood slowly began to trickle down his shoulder. He quickly pulled the blade out, as pain and blood surged from the wound as he watched the man quickly turn and run. _Really got to stop doing this kind of humanitarian save the girl crap_ Lau thought as he began to chase after the unknown man with a sudden burst of speed.

"Lee, you are hurt! Stop!" Fiora said vainly as she tried to catch up to him.

"Why didn't you stop the man, Riven!" Fiora said accusingly.

"I didn't even know he was there!" Riven answered back.

"Maybe if you stop oogling at him, you would have noticed" Fiora angrily replied.

Before Riven could mark a reply, Leona stepped in and shouted;

"Shut up and stop acting like little children! Lee should be fine, besides all we have to do is follow the blood trail." Leona pointed to the small blotches of blood on the ground in which Lau ran.

"Now Alistar is wounded, Go get him some first aid!" She demanded as she looked back to find a scene of a badly injured minotaur and a dead summoner.

[Break]

Lau could feel the adrenaline slowly draining away from his bloodied body as he followed the unknown man up the stairs to the abandoned tower that led to the best view in the League. His body screamed in pain but his only lead was getting away. He had been running for 3 straight minutes with an open wound which he had even surprised himself with his own body's stamina. Reaching the top of the platform, his clothes were bloody, his left shoulder ached in pain and his legs screamed at him to stop the constant running. He was tired, yet determined to question the man. He needed to know what the hell was going on. So when he found the unknown assailant standing on the edge of the gazebo, he froze where he was. He had to make it closer to the man so he started to talk.

"You really don't want to do that" Lau started, hands in the air in passivity.

"What I want and what you want are two different things Lee" The man in the silver robe started.

"You know my name?" Lau asked.

"What I know is irrelevant" The assailant continued. "I'm here just to send you a message."

"A message." Lau repeated, still closely watching the man.

His arms stretched twirling in a circle as his smile showed the feeling of a sadist, feral and crude "I want no pity, no understanding, nothing. I have seen this world tear itself to pieces. Old men waging war for their own needs until the country is on the brink of extinction, then creating this sackless piece of shit institute for what? To politically demand territory without destroying Valoran? What hypocritical shit. But I don't want no power, no money or the all the women in the world. What I want is to see this country burn and writhe in agony as I place Valoran on its knees."  
Lau inched closer, attempting to step closer to the unknown assailant as he stood on the edge of the tower. _If I can get within tackle distance, I can catch him_ Lau thought. _I'm just 10 steps_-  
Suddenly, the assailant jumped off the tower.  
"Shit" Lau said as he ran to the edge for a futile attempt to catch the man.  
A the man fell, Lau could only watch as he began to laugh. A guttural low ha followed by a much louder ha turning his laugh into a high pitch shriek of madness as the mixing of Ho's and Hee's until a crunching thud stopped the laughter as he hit the ground. Lau sighed in defeat.

_Well shit._ He thought as he collapsed in exhaustion before having his transmitter ring. He groaned as he unclipped the black device from his pants, hastily wiping any of his blood off before turning it on.

"Lau here" he said slowly.

"Lau, it's Lebane." The voice cracked through.

"Hate to be a spoil Lebane, but right now is a really bad time to call." Lau sarcastically said as he gripped his wound to vainly stop the bleeding.

"Well then , I can make it quick... you are hurt and you just chased after a suspect did you?" Lebane inquired.

"Yeah" Lau sighed "Suspect ended up jumping off a 40ft tower so there goes my lead"

"Well, maybe I can cheer up your day. The things that were stolen. By themselves, they are useless but when we looked into them, each thing stolen was a part to build something grander."

"Spit it out Lebane, I am not in the mood to guess at the moment."

"Apparently, the pats used are able to create a mass production of some chemical called flarine-6 and flarine-7"

"Flarine? Well shit, at least we know that this guy is a master chemist"

"A chemist?"

"Flarine is named after some bilgewater chemist called Hajora Flarine. He was able to somehow mixed chemicals from napalm with uranium to get what is now called Flarine. The proportion of the chemicals had to be mixed to be exactly 1:1 in the case of whatever the loading device you plan to yield it in. Too much of one renders the mixture unstable and would explode once the chemicals were processed to mixed together."

"Is it that bad Lau?"

"If Singed awes in jealously over the natural destruction that Flarine made, then I think that might sum it up for you."

"What happens when it explodes Lau?"

"People closest to the blast zone are completely incinerated. People outside the blast zone are either lit aflame and because napalm cannot be put out, they are basically torched to death or they are irradiated from the radiation that follows."

"So people either die a quick death or a slow painful one either from burning or radiation. It is basically a love child of the napalm bomb and an atomic bomb together while adding steroids. That is fucking disgusting." Lau could hear Lebane spit into something over the transmitter.

"I know, but we are not here to talk about morals. Do you have any leads on who might behind these thefts?

"That's the bad news, Lau. Apparently, each item stolen was never stolen the same way twice which makes it hard to track down who stole what. It is like there was a different person that stole something every time."

"So, I am basically back at square one with a dead suspect and leads that end nowhere?"

He sighed into the transmitter as a commotion of voices could be heard as footsteps were quickly coming up the stairs.

"I have to go, Lebane. People are coming."

"Alright Lau, be safe!"

The transmitter was met with static as Lau could clearly hear his alias name being called out as the voices and footsteps got louder and louder.

_Great, back to square 1 again_ Lau thought before letting his body finally take over, knocking him unconscious. 


	5. A new friend, An argument and A break

Chapter 4 - A new friend, An argument and A break

**Author's note: Thank you for the support. I'm still quite surprised by how many views that this story has gotten. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's a doozy and a very long chapter **

12:00pm said the clock that sat next to Lau as he was lying up looking at the ceiling. Lau's left shoulder was bandaged with white gauss that covered the wound after being stitched up and a white bandage cloth wrapped around to secure the gauss. He sighed as he picked up his medical report that was simply left on the medical table on the side of his clinic bed. It was detailed that after he knocked himself unconscious from the major lost of blood, he was brought to the League of Legends clinic where his status was quickly treated. He had been knocked out for a full day before waking, apparently he was suppose to be out for at least 3 days from the drugs that were given to him to let his body rest from the lost of blood.  
_I don't have 3 days, I have to figure out who the hell was that guy and what in the hell is going on _Lau thought as he slowly out of his makeshift bed until he saw two people. The first was a woman dressed in a turquoise nurse uniform with a pair of Kamas that were sitting at her side while the second was a man in a blue ninja uniform which his ninja mask covered his entire face except the glowing yellow eyes. Lau noticed that this man also had two short swords resting on his back.  
"Ah, you must be Akali and Shen I believe. Sorry, this brain still feels as though someone jack-hammered my head" Lau realized as he brought both hands behind his back before wincing from pain from his left shoulder.  
"You should be in bed summoner!" Akali stated plainly.  
"I already wasted a day. I want to know what happened to the two men." Lau demanded in reply. He winced as his head grabbed his head in pain.  
"Summoner, you need to rest" Shen said in a deadly calm manner.  
"I don't need rest, I need to know what the hell happened!" Lau hissed.  
"Diana was right, you are stubborn" another female voice. Lau turned to find a woman dressed in a blue armored robe that was attached with two pauldrons that were spiked upwards in an icicle formation. From there, she wore a blackest-blue helmet which the horns were spiked back and light blue gloves. Her helmet covered her eyes but Lau could easily see that she had light blue skin while holding a cold stare.  
"What are you doing here, Lissandra?" Akali said, hissing the name out slowly and visibly tensing.  
"Akali, calm down" Shen warned in his calm monotone voice, putting a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to relax her.

"Can I be filled in on what is the problem" Lau asked, being an outside observer and also being confused as hell.

"Ah, my name is Lissandra, the true ice queen of Freljord" She confidently addressed herself.

_Arrogance is in her voice but do I hear a bit of sadness?_ Lau mused in his head.

"She is the Ice Witch or what I like to call an Ice Bitch" Akali spat out, earning her a smack from Shen. Lau noticed while this was going on that Lissandra visibly flinched when she was called that name. _Huh? So she does care about how she is looked upon_ Lau thought.

"Akali, Language and watch your manners! Do not let petty feuds from the Rift compromise your ability to think!" Shen said angrily, Akali suddenly bowing her head down in shame. Shen sighed, looking at Lissandra and Lau.

"I think you would be better at convincing the summoner that he needs to rest, we will be outside waiting." Shen said back to his calm demeanor looking at Lissandra before he issued Akali out before shutting the door.

"I think it would be better if I introduced myself, my name is Lee-Wai although I prefer either Lee or Max having the same name as Lee-Sin might make things awkward." Lau introduced as he brought a hand out. The hesitation from Lissandra before she reached out to meet told Lau that this is something that she was not accustomed too. _Same habits as Diana_ Lau thought.

"So, are you friends with Diana?" Lau inquired, letting go of her hand.

"No, friends are for the weak" the instant reply from Lissandra came. Lau laughed at her concept, holding his head when the pain rushed back to him.

"Aaah fuck, that hurts" He swore out loud.

"You should really be resting" She said, genuine sincerity in her voice surprised him.

"No, I cannot rest but you haven't answered my question" He stubbornly said, folding his arms.

"We occasionally talk. She just wanted to know how you are doing but she has been pulled into a game in the Rift" She answered simply.

"You just don't occasionally talk and end up with her asking you for a favor" Lau inquired dryly.

"As I said, friends are for the weak" she replied, more in a whisper now. An awkward silence erupted from the two as they mused in their thoughts. From observation, Lau knew she was isolated, just like Diana except Lissandra seemed to be more sure of her ways of thinking rather than Diana. Diana only kept a cold front because she seemed to be misunderstand. From Lau, it seemed Lissandra was cold because she needed to be cold. It was then when he noticed she was wearing a red, ox ring.

_Oh shit! That ring. Fuck, I need to know who gave it to her but asking her now would end in nothing. I need to figure out a way to get that information of her without her really knowing._ Lau's mind fired as he began to formulate some strategy to get that information.

"So..." Lau started breaking the silence "I hear you are to convince me that I should rest". Her scoff represented otherwise as she was back to an on-guard, cold behaviour.

"More like I was forced by the senior summoners to watch you and to use any means necessary to make sure you got rested" Lissandra coldly answered. Lau knew her abilities, being able to conjure icicles of true ice which he flinched when he imaged himself running away from them.

"How about we compromise. You can escort me around and if I do anything too unnecessary, you can simply use "any means necessary" to return me to this bed" Lau replied.

"And why would I agree with you?" Lissandra asked, not moving away from the cold demeanor.

"Because, I think you would rather be anywhere than here and you don't simply have to be put on watch duty which could have been easily covered by another summoner." Lau stated, opening his hands to the dull room he was set in which was covered with medical posters.

"Besides, We get to go to a tower which gives a killer view of the League. Would be lots of fun" Lau continued. "Buut... If you really want to sit around and do nothing, we can do that too"

Lissandra sighed deeply. She didn't want to be here and she rather endure him outside rather a stuffy and claustrophobic room.

"Fine, Max" She relented, using his name which felt foreign. "But if you do anything stupid, I will make sure I freeze you till your balls drop off" adding the threat with as much coldness as she could muster. She was surprised when he didn't flinch at all and stepped closer to Lissandra, making her step back.

"I don't know who told you this but someone along the line must have told you that you could never be a good person. Telling you that friends are weak and power is everything. Telling you that emotions are weak and to show nothing at all. In honesty, I don't think you are any of that at all, Lissandra" Lau said before walking towards the door. His comment dumbfounded her while her feelings were mixed in a pot of anger, sadness and embarrassment. A mere human just stood up to him and he was able to make her, the true ice queen, fluster like a teenage schoolgirl. _Is this why Diana is so intrigued by him? _she thought before noticing that he was holding the door open.

"Now, would you like to leave this god-forsaken room?" He asked with a smile.

[Break]

The halls were destitute without the chattering of the summoners and champions as the League was in literal silence throughout many of the hallways. Lissandra and Lau had made their way to the tower without seeing anyone as the buzzing of the lights, whirling of the fans and the footsteps they made filled the halls. Well, the footstep of Lau as Lissandra casually floated on the ever-growing ice she made as she floated down the aisles. Each icicle came up in a perfect angle for her to simply step on before the next one appeared. The silence was broken when Lissandra said something.

"The halls are too quiet" Lissandra said as she floated on her icicles towards the mess hall  
"Hm? Games could still be going?" Lau responded  
"Diana said her game should finish a little past noon" she replied quickly  
"It is also lunch time, people just might be eating in the cafeteria" Lau added. "So you are friends with Diana then?" He smirked when Lissandra stared at him coldly.  
"Fine, yes I am her friend" she relented. "We first started talking a bit before games and it sort of happened from there." She stopped, giving the "Are-you-satisfied" stare hoping Lau would stop asking questions.  
"Huh? Didn't think you could open yourself up having such a scary looking helmet and a icy personality." Lau poked casually. He was going to regret his casual remark, knowing well that he was about to get a fiery response but he needed her to open up and the best way to do so was the irrational idea of inciting a response. It was no surprise when she suddenly stopped where she was, took her helmet off and stepped until she was inches away from his face. He was surprised that she hadn't gutted him with icicles and also seeing her light blue eyes and the long, light blue hair in a four strand braid.  
"What is that suppose to mean summoner?" She snarled angrily. Her angered rushed through her veins but she did give the human credit for not flinching and not giving any ground.  
"That when you do show emotions like that, you are quite easy to talk too. Also, I just wanted to see what beautiful features you were trying to hide." He simply stated, his smile trying to disarm the tension partly. The comment off-set Lissandra, a mix of anger and embarrassment rushed through her mind. She had no idea how to deal with a summoner who had the tenacity to talk back but to also fluster her. Her response was to push him back towards the wall which he unexpectedly took as his back hit the wall with a thud.  
"What is your plan? Why are being nice to someone you barely know?" She hissed angrily, showing her white teeth and the fire in her eyes. Lau's face suddenly turned serious, quickly grabbing her collar of her robe before switching around so that she was up against the wall. She tried to face her hands in a defense to throw a icicle but was stopped when he grabbed both her wrists. Her eyes widened when she feared the worse as her body froze in fear, dropping to the ground as her knees gave out. Lau noticed this, letting go of her wrists quickly before sighing and putting his hands on his eyes.  
"Because you can only know someone from what they truly show. Your outburst means you care about how you are looked at, that red tinge on your cheeks means you also like to be admired, and you are curious why someone like me is able to talk so casually to an intimidating person like yourself." Lau replied quietly as he looked at her. He raised his hand and brought it to Lissandra before shaking his head.  
"Maybe I just want to be your friend" Lau answered.  
She hesitated before taking his hand as he pulled her up to her feet, brushing her robes to ensure no dust got on her.  
"I'm sorry Summoner" she whispered softly.  
"Please, call me Max. "Summoner is for some old hermit living in a mountain hut." He joked, attempting to break the tension which he succeeded when he heard a giggle from Lissandra. She quickly covered her mouth to try not to show but it was already too late when she saw Lau smiling.  
"For now, you win Max. But if you tell anyone about this, I will make sure to freeze your balls off until the can be simply flicked off " Lissandra threatened, smiling when she saw Lau wince at the image.  
_At least that is a start_ Lau thought. He was suddenly knocked back when a person in bronze robes bumped shoulders with him, quickly sprinting by.  
"Hey, watch where you're going" Lau shouted as he saw another person, this time in silver robes sprint by him  
"What is going on?" Lissandra asked as she too noticed.  
"They seem to be coming from the cafeteria" Lau noted as they quickly started walking.  
As they got closer, they started to find a small mass of 30 summoners standing outside as though they were trying to appear through the door. Kevin in his plat robes quickly ran up to him. He seemed to be panting softly as if he been running a marathon.  
"You seem to be a little out of shape" Lau poked amusingly, getting a dry stare from Kevin.  
" . Very funny but there is some serious shit is going on in the cafeteria." Kevin said, as he finally caught his breath.  
"And everyone is just standing around..." Lau noted dryly  
"Nothing we can do. We don't have the necklaces to enhance our powers... But do you..." Kevin said slowly, earning a roll in Lau's eyes.  
"It's a long story.." Lau dismissively said which Kevin simply stared until Lau finally scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Fine, I'll tell after but at least go get the senior summoners and the mana-lock mages just in case everything goes south." Lau quickly ordered which Kevin simply nodded. He turned, hoping to face Lissandra but he found nothing. He looked around until he heard the swinging of the cafeteria doors catching a glimpse of a blue robe.  
"Shit!" He gritted through his teeth as he pushed his way to the door. Despite hearing comments of people trying to dissuade him not to go inside, he entered into the cafeteria to find it looking like a war zone. The clean white pristine floor was tattered with cleave markings of swords while some of the tables and chairs were impaled with arrows and knives imbued with magic. There was even some furniture that were ravaged by magic from the champion's spells. It was clear that champions were split into their corresponding factions as the arguments raged on. It was clear there seemed to be a dispute between the Noxian and Demacian champions as well as another argument between the three tribe leaders of the Freljord. Selflessness and owning everyone's responsibility brought his senses back as he needed to figure what was going on, although it was still a miracle that no one had been injured. He took a deep breath to summon his best, authoritarian voice he could muster.

"What in the hell is going on here!" Lau's voice piercing through all the arguments, silencing the infighting as all heads suddenly turned to him. _This is a fucking, terrible idea._ Lau's first thought was as he embraced for what was about to come.

"This has nothing to do with you, summoner" A man golden-yellow with an obscenely large lance said arrogantly.

"Of course he has nothing to do, Jarvan" spat another man, this time in a black robe armored in yellow while he held a cane in his right hand.

"Be quiet Swain or I'll gut that throat of yours" Jarvan threatened.

"The early bird always guts the worm" Swain sneered.

Lau rolled his eyes, slowly rolling back the sleeves of the green shirt he was dressed in.

"Now children, let's be civil and tell me what the fuck is going on that you are making the mess hall into a warzone" Lau sarcastically said.

"They are taking arms to the borders and are getting ready to attack us" Both said simultaneously, before leering at each other.

"Lies! Katarina intercepted your orders that had your signature on it!" Swain spat as he held up a crumble piece of paper at Jarvan.

"Foolish Propaganda! We intercepted orders from you that had your signature on it!" Garen said, also brandishing a piece of paper from his armored uniform.

"What exactly was the message bearing?" Lau stated slowly, making sure to keep tabs on both sides as the tension of aggression was still bubbling.

"Border patrols found a letter off a dead Noxian solider in the Mount Targon-" Garen started only to be interrupted by Talon, the man wearing a cloak that held onto too many daggers dangling off the back.

"Impossible! Demacian lies and slander only to get back what Noxus has conquered rightfully!" Talon shouted back.

"We have a letter indicating Demacian movements moving through Mount Targon!" Katarina added, although Lau noted that her voice was quite reserved.

"And we are suppose to be believe that from an expansionist state like Noxus?" Pantheon interrupted.

"Shut up barbarian, you probably started this injustice since all you Rakkor can only think of is your lust for war" Jarvan said. The comment clearly struck a clear blow to the nerves of Pantheon as he suddenly brought his shield and spear, quickly advancing towards Jarvan only to be blocked by Garen and Xin-Zhao, a man with a tied-up pony tail and Asian facial features holding his long spear in a defensive position.

"Ha! You need petty bodyguards to protect you. At least it will be a fair fight." Pantheon snarled before a hand touched his shoulder. Turning back, he could see Leona giving him a disarming stare before sighing and slowly dropping his weapons to a less-aggressive stance.

"Then explain to us on why the Freljord leaders are also fighting. Is that our doing also, Jarvan?" Leona said, glancing over at the three leaders of Ashe, Sejuani and Lissandra. A rumor has been going around that after the Noxus Barbarian Pacification Campaign failed with the addition of the Frostguard tribe reappearing with Lissandra as their leader, Ashe and Sejuani have joined a fragile mutual pact in the cause to destroy Lissandra's plan of the Ice Watcher's return and serving the purpose that the alliance will defend Freljord if Noxus would invade again.

"Wouldn't be surprising coming from a Solari" Lau heard Diana mutter, finding her against one of the walls away from the fighting.

"Reports from our scouts have told us that Frostguard troops are moving aggressively into our territory" Ashe stated, getting a hard stare from Sejuani.

"I told you we shouldn't have been complacent! They are going to attack us and you still want peace?!" Sejuani snarled at Lissandra.

"Lies! This just an attempt of an excuse to go to war and disarm me from my rightful throne as Queen!" Lissandra shouted, raising her hands as they began to form ice.

"Is icicles all you can conjure to threaten me, witch!" Sejauni taunted while laughing.

"Sejuani, stand down! We are here to sort out this mess, not to start another war!" Ashe ordered angrily.

"Be quiet! Because of you, Frostguard troops will attack us when we are defenseless!" Spitting at the ground where Ashe stood.

"You two can't even come to terms when you got a reckless one who wants to go to war always and another is a pacifist" Lissandra laughed darkly.

"I don't care for what the barbarians think. They can kill each other off for all I care. Makes it easier for us to conquer." Swain dryly said.

"Watch your tongue Noxian, you couldn't even survive the winter up in the Freljords!" Tryndamere said, raising his sword towards Swain.

"See! This is all a Noxian ruse. They should be executed for disarming the peace!" Jarvan exclaimed.

"Over my dead body you destroy Noxus!" Swain said, suddenly turning into giant, green bird as small ravens began to swarm around his body.

"Die Noxian scum!" Garen said, charging forward.

"Die, you Ice Bitch!" Sejuani shouted, suddenly moving ahead to swing at Lissandra.

"I'll make sure to skewer your body all over the floor" Lissandra sneered in return.

Lau watched helplessly as the interaction escalated where Noxian and Demacian were able to collide to an all out brawl as well as seeing Sejuani and Lissandra charge at each other. He had no choice but to use his last trump card. _I promised myself to never use it again. If I don't use it, then I will responsible for the mess that will occur for not intervening_ Lau sighed internally. His body was still aching from the injuries sustained from chasing and what he was about to do next was going to have his body scream at him. He brought his arms out as his body began to glow a bright yellow as a white ball began to form around him, expanding exponentially stunning the fighting champions before they were flung back to either side of the wall. A bunch of thuds were then greeted with groaning as silence followed. Lau suddenly coughed, drawing up blood as he spat the gooey mess onto the floor as blood covered his lips and teeth. He wiped his mouth off as he began to stand, only to feel a piercing pain in his left shoulder to find his bandages become a more rosy red. His act had reopened his wound and his body shuddered in exhaustion as he was pulled down to one knee.

"Was that..." Swain started, astonished as he looked up at Lau

"...Mana? Jarvan finished in a mix of horror and amazement.

"I said to be civil...I said to tell me what is going on..." He panted heavily, growling every word out. He spat out more blood before continuing, his voice starting to slowing increased from his panting

"So sit down! **Calm. The. Fuck. Out.** AND LET US FIGURE OUT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

[Break]

Lau was sitting on one of the undamaged chairs as he watched the champions slowly scuttle about, finding a seat without sitting next to the opposite faction in the case of Noxian and Demacian champions. It had been 5 minutes since he showed he had mana to the champions as he waited patiently for them to settle before heading to a discussion. His view was blocked when he looked up to see Diana holding a first aid pack before sitting next to him.

"I'm fine Diana" Lau lied, only to get a scoff from Diana.

"Bleeding through your bandages and coughing up blood is not fine" Diana stated, a hint of worry and concern was in her voice.

"Are you worried about me?" Lau teased, only to yelp in pain when Diana pinched his bleeding arm. "Ow! That fucking hurts, you know."

"Well, consider this repayment. I am being called more often because of you." Diana smirked as she slowly began to unravel Lau's bandage to replace it with a new one.

"That was 2 days ago" He said dryly as he began to feel Diana's new bandages being placed.

"You made me more popular. And you should be resting, not solving other people's problems" Diana said, before covering her mouth in realization of what she said.

"Huh. So you do worry about me? Lau smiled amusingly, seeing the blushed look on Diana's face as she finished reapplying a new bandage on his left shoulder.

"No. Not really...Yes, I do worry ok! I thought sending Lissandra could dissuade from coming but seeing you now means it didn't work at all" Diana muttered.

"So, you and Lissandra are friends?" Lau inquired. He never really got an answer from Lissandra so asking Diana might shed some light.

"She is the only other person I know that understand what it feels to be judged by what you are, not who you are." Diana whispered quietly. A sudden feeling of her cheek being gripped made her look up as Lau's face was dangerously close to Diana's making her blush even harder before slapping his hand out.

"What was that for Max?" She vehemently asked, glaring at him as best she could with the mixing of embarrassment, anger and something fuzzy that she couldn't think pinpoint. Lau's mouth was suddenly close to her ear and even though she could easily push him away, she didn't seem to mind either.

"Thank you that you would care for some guy like me" gently whispering in Diana's ear before standing up. Unbeknownst to Lau, he did not notice the visible stiffening of Lissandra as she watched the two interact with each other. In her mind, she was happy for her friend but at same time, she had a deep pit in her stomach that she couldn't imagine she ever having. _Am I jealous?_ She questioned herself as she watched Lau stand up and walk towards them as they sat in an awkward silence. Lau's head was shooting in pain, holding his head before taking a deep breath in.

"Now, let me see the letters" He demanded slowly.

"Why would we give it to you?" Swain inquired, still holding a cold glare. Lau's arm began to glow a bright red as smoke began to raise the palm of his hand.

"Because, I said so. Do I have to take it forcefully?" Lau threatened. A part of Swain still held on the fact that he didn't want to give it to him, while the other part calculated that since he doesn't know the true extent of his mana power and pool, it was a heavy risk to see where it could lead with straight aggression. For now, he will play this summoner's game. He fished it out of his robes, and casually threw it onto the table in front of him. It seemed the rest had caught on, throwing their letters on the table too as none have ever seen a summoner use actual spells since the Rune Wars. Swain watched carefully as Lau picked up each letter and laid them down in a neat line as Lau's eyes darted side to side, consuming information of each letter. A thought came to Swain's mind of to see if he could probe information about seeing how this summoner was able to produce mana on such a large scale. He looked over to see that Jarvan was also observing the summoner carefully. _It seems he can also be observable instead of being brash all the time_ Swain smirked.

"No, don't even ask where I got my mana Jarvan and Swain. It's a long story and I don't like to delve into my past" Lau said, without looking up. Both men looked at him with confused face as though he had just read his mind.

"How did you know?" Jarvan cautiously asked.

"Staring at me for the past two minutes and having the look of trying to see what you can get out of me gives it away." Lau continued dryly, before looking up. "If you really want to the story, go ask the Grand Summoners"

"The Grand Summoners?" Swain inquired.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they have some kind of dossier on me." He dryly replied, a sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed his eyes together. Each letter was filled with information about movement details of troops, supply lines of moving the mass of troops and had a clear signature of each leader. When he ran his fingers over each letter, he found that the ink was clearly smooth as the only the rough edges of the paper was felt. _The letters were written in dye ink?_ Lau noted as he saw that it was also written in a royal purple.

"When did you all get these letters?" The question was more stated in a demand. Information was key and if this gave Lau his lead, he would damned if he let it get away.

"A summoner in long brown hair with a bronze robe gave it to me" Lissandra started, pointing at her letter.

"Impossible" Sejuani brushed off "The letter that was sent to Ashe and I was also by a summoner in long brown hair with a bronze robe."

"Same here, I saw a similar summoner in that description when I was given this letter" Katarina added, with Garen nodding in agreement.

"It could be a mere coincidence" Swain scoffed. "This is pointless if we don't have an actual hard evidence."

"She had a rose tattoo under her left eye" Talon interrupted. Lau's eyes suddenly flashed as an idea came to his head. He turned quickly, flipping over the pieces of paper of each letter before grabbing a pen from nearby table.

"Write the phrase 'I am [your name] in the League of Legends' then sign it" Lau asked as he looked at the confused looks of the leaders. Shaking his head, he slammed his right hand on the table so he wouldn't reopen his wound on his left shoulder.

"Just do it!" He exasperated. Jarvan was the first to pick up the pen, looking at Lau with a dismissive stare before writing the phrase down on the back of his paper. Swain followed after, which both Ashe and Sejuani did before Lissandra finished writing last. As he was given each letter back of the writing of each leader on the back, his brain began to analyze. Realization hit his head like a freight train as he turned the letter over and quickly sniffed the paper, getting a scoff from Katarina.

"Sniffing the letter won't help you with anything" Katarina mocked.

"I'm so stupid!" He shouted, slapping his forehead. He paced back and forth before Lissandra spoke up.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"How could I overlooked that possibility. It is so simple. There is no way that any of this could have happened if-" Lau's ramblings were cut short when he heard a high-pitch scream outside the cafeteria doors. Champions quickly looked at each other as Lau ran outside to find a girl's body lying on the ground, a puddle of saliva and an empty bottle in the left hand. He pushed his way through the shocked summoners as he crouched down. When he pushed back the hood, he saw a girl's face that had a rose tattoo under the left eye of the body. Her eyes were blood-shot red and her mouth was suddenly turning purple. It seemed as though she overdosed herself. As he looked through, he finally realized it was the long brown hair summoner in a bronze robe that the champions were describing.

"Shit!" He muttered, his eyes darting away until he noticed a needle injection that had pierced her neck. _Equipment was stolen to make Flarine 6 and 7. FLARINE-6! That's it._ Lau exclaimed in his head.

"Mundo! Is Mundo here?" He shouted into the crowd as he was greeted with a voice of its unique way of speaking.

"Mundo wonder why you need to talk to him?" A purple skinned and muscular man moved forward as his tongue lolled out.

"You are the mortician for the League, correct?" Lau asked

"League don't like Mundo way, but they do know Mundo good at that job" Mundo answered.

"The body of the man who fell from the tower. Did he happen to have Flarine-6 injected into his blood?"

"Mundo can't answer question about dead man body" Lau sighed internally until he realized what he could do.

"How about a yes or no game? I ask and you answer yes or no. Like playing twenty questions"

"Mundo don't see point in this but Mundo agree"

"Was there an injection mark on the man's neck?"

"Mundo say yes"

"Was the man's eye blood-shot red?"

"Mundo say yes again!"

"Was the man's lip purple when you examined him?"

"Mundo say ye... Wait a minute. Mundo see you are trying to pull a fast one." Mundo scowled, slurping his tongue. It was too late, Lau had acquired all the information he needed but as he got up, he found himself face to face with 6 people wearing green and blue summoner robes, _mana-lock mages _Lau confirmed internally, following a man in red and golden-yellow robes.

"Grandmaster Titus?" Lau was bewildered. There was no reason for Titus to bring so many mana-lock mages unless...

"Grandmaster Summoner Titus, it is a bit of surprise to see you here? I thought the senior summoners would be the ones to deal with debacles like this" Diana stated, stepping to the left of Lau. Titus looked around, seemingly ignoring Diana's question and not seeing the scorned glare she gave when she wasn't answered. He brought one of his hands up, swirling two fingers in a circle as the mages suddenly began to clear the room.

"If you had no part of this argument, leave the room" and "You must clear the room" were heard as the mages moved around, pushing out any summoners from listening. The champions that were also in the mess hall also cleared out, most of them glaring at the Grandmaster with confusion or being totally unconcerned. As Lau began to leave, he was heard with a "Not you nor the girl leave", sighing internally as he stood where he was. Both men plus Diana and the six mages waited till the last champion had close the door before a sigh escaped the lips of Lau.

"You are not even going to reprimand them?" Lau scoffed, looking at the damaged mess hall.

"They have been in worse arguments. Most of them will get a few days banned from being used in League events and other punishments will be given by the severity of their actions" Titus explained, his tone much more announced than when Lau first talked to him in the Summoner's chamber.

"Why do you need six mages?" Titus looked at Lau in disbelief, unable to know what he was getting at.

"They did just cause a lot of damage. You can never know with these champions and bringing more is being on the safe side" Diana noticed that when Lau turned to face Titus, he had the same fire in his eyes. _Anger mixed with despair and frustration?_ Diana thought.

"Bullshit! You know well enough that six is overkill. The most you ever need to bring is usually three at best. Stop the dissenters and you stop the infighting. It also doesn't help that your mages are also positioned perfectly around me" Diana looked and saw that instead of being behind Titus, Lau's observation saw that each mage was perfectly spaced out in a circle surrounding the Summoner.

"What is going on here?" She asked, confusion beginning to reign her thoughts. She saw his first use of mana and now it looked like Titus wanted to capture Lau just to throw him into a prison. She shivered at the thought of being locked up, old memories bringing back something she knew all too well.

"What you did was reckless! Using your mana like that in front of Champions!" Titus shouted, accursedly pointing a finger at him.

"And do what? Watch as they thought each other and let the violence escalate? I'm surprised you even showed up!" Lau screamed back, anger seeping through his veins.

"I should have you locked up! You are sending a bad message of the League of a summoner that can't control his feelings!" Unknowingly, Titus had struck a nerve. The comment brought Lau into a roaring fit, grabbing the collar of the robe and pulling the Grandmaster off his feet. Lau's eyes were able to see the sudden fear in Titus' green eyes as he also spotted that he had a blue-colored chalice on the top of his right brow. All six mages brought their hands in a circular-motion, quickly attempting to create a seal that would imprison Lau in magic to stop the brash behaviour that he was taking on the Grandmaster. Lau laughed darkly as he held the Grandmaster up, the man unable to bring his hands up to cast a spell due to the awkward position he was being held at and the fear of the escalating violent behaviour.

"Are you too stupid to realize that if you are going to seal me, you will also seal your 'master'" Lau mockingly drawing out the word. Diana's head approved of this violence. People that got in the way of your goal usually ended badly for you was one of her many lessons but something in her heart told her otherwise. _My heart? Why would I listen to my heart?_ She wondered, but something overtook her that surprised everyone.

"Stop!" She shouted, before covering her mouth. _What has come over me?_ She thought, her thoughts breaking at the sound of a thud followed by a loud grunt as she watched as the Grandmaster was able to sprawl back onto his feet.

"Don't tell me about controlling my feelings Titus" Lau coldly said "I am here to help you, not fight you"

"We have 3 dead summoners! I'm taking every precaution possible but people seeing you able to use mana like the Grand Summoners says that we aren't able to control! It's all about confidence, boy!" Titus exasperated, throwing his hands up.

"Don't call me boy and don't throw me into your political shit!" Lau replied, his tone turning very cold and deceivingly calm.

"What is going on?" Diana's voice breaking through the two men as the voice of authority caught the attention of both men. Both men quickly looked at each other as though they didn't know what to say until Titus brought his hand up.

"Lee's canny ability to observe everything has caught my eye into looking into some high-up investigations. He is to report to me about anything and everything, but it looks like we are sorting out our differences right now. Am I correct?"

Diana saw Lau nod his head slowly as she saw both men turn their differences around into a silent agreement.

"These past debacles and instances are getting slowly out of hand. Do you have at least some lead that you can present" Diana became the backdrop of the conversation again, seeing how Titus was able to switch subjects on the fly. Lau's body had slowly relaxed, still tensed of the fact that there was still six mages.

"I need to speak to you alone" Lau said in the same calm, yet cold voice.

"Impossible! You would-" spoke one of the mages which he was silenced when Titus raised a hand.

"Leave, I think I can handle myself especially since he must be a lot of pain and stress from pulling off these stunts without a full rest" Titus stated, keeping his tone at the same level as Lau's. The six mages looked at each other, before looking at Titus one more. When he pointed the way out, they finally relented and cleared the room. Diana started to move to the door but was stopped when he heard Titus say;

"You stay. I think you are the only one hear that can stop him at the moment"

"Are we finished playing who gets to watch me or can I start?" Lau sarcastically said. The nod from Titus keyed Lau's pacing as he walked back and forth.

"I need a list of all your summoners that are or above senior rank. The person behind these incidents can only be someone within the League" Lau stated bluntly.

"Further explanation is needed" was the answer given by Titus.

"The letters that started this whole fight scene were all made from the same person. It would just have past as coincidence, but when I examined the writing from each leader and that of the letter, they are completely different from the letter, yet the writing on each letter was the same throughout. The ink lettering is colored in royal purple from a sea-shell called dye-murex, only found in Kumungu Jungle" Lau explained.

"Still doesn't explain a lot and that isn't very persuasive to give you a list of names" Titus dryly replied. Lau held his hand up, his finger pointing upwards to signify silence but to show he still had more to go.

"I agree. However, tyrian purple is quite hard to go by since the very environment of Kumungu isn't the most friendly place for one to visit. It's rarity comes by that it is also very expensive even by the means of royalty like Demacia or the grand-general of Noxus. But, there is one place that you can get any material from any place you want" Lau's voice trailed off as Titus brewed over before realizing the implication.

"The League of Legends! But how do you know this for certain?" Lau's laugh came as Diana watched him. Lau's inquisitive manner and his passion for investigation are being highlighted and he seemed be able to answer each question in exquisite detail. Hs ability to do so made Diana smirk as he continued.

"The equipment stolen from Piltover's Academy of Science always made a transit to here, most likely to be given approval from the League in order to move forward from prototype. Each time a prototype from the Academy was brought here, there was a 80% chance it was stolen on its way back to Piltover. For example, the chemical Flarine-6 are likely to be found in the body of the dead assassin and the girl outside. Each body held blood-shot eyes and darkened, purple lips which are the most common features one would find in someone that recently injected themselves with the chemical. Since the chemical is only known in the League to have a underlying reputation to be able to give someone's order unquestionably while also wiping their minds of the past 24 hours afterwards, it makes it more likely that the manipulator has extended knowledge within the league. Add to the fact that being a senior summoner rank or higher gives you a lot more information on the political clout and events that are going on within each state, it makes a whole lot easier to control and manipulate others without the fear of being caught" Lau finished. His argument seemed sound, but there seemed to be something that was holding Titus back. Lau noticed that while he was talking, Titus' right arm seem to tense as well as he started to fidget more anytime he mentioned the involvement of a rogue summoner in the League. _Is he hiding information from me? _Lau thought carefully. Most of his evidence was still circumstantial, but it was his only lead so far.

"I cannot give you evidence that you do not have concrete proof for. It is too risky and the list you are asking for implements more than 100 names out of the 1000 summoners we have, including myself as I believe anyone above the senior summoner rank is a suspect in your eye" Titus voice was firm, but he talked slowly and carefully as though he was treading on thin ice.

"Grandmaster Titus. It seems logical to give him the list. He has a lead and if you don't give it to him, he won't be able to find whoever is behind this" Diana interrupted, her comment obviously pointing out the fallacy.

"And then, I will be exposing men and women to scrutiny that could ruin their careers!" Titus stubbornness and firmness against Lau's request was only met when Lau began to walk to the door.

"Lee, where do you think you're going?" Titus asked impatiently.

"I quit and therefore leaving" Lau said simply as he reached for the door.

"You what?!" Titus shouted astonishingly.

"If you are unwillingly to give me that list which I need to find your perpetrator, then I cannot help you anymore" Lau didn't face Titus until a force stopped him opening the door. Apparently, the comment made Titus move so fast to not let Lau leave without his permission.

"Listen here Lee, I said I **can't**, not **won't**, give you the list!" Titus hissed firmly.

"Then you will be responsible for all the things that will happen afterwards. Either give me the list or I can't do anything much afterwards which means I quit" Lau replied back with a firm voice. The two stared in silence for a full minute until Titus grumbled. Lau smiled internally as he won the argument as Titus opened the door.

"Fine! I'll give you your damn list. It will be composed in two days" He growled, walking out before stopping and turning back. "By the way, you are scheduled for a game tomorrow" the anger in his voice still present as he turned on the dime and walked out of sight of Lau.

"Where you really going to quit Lee?" asked Diana, who walked up next to him.

"Nah, just made it easier for me if he did what I wanted" Lau chuckled darkly as Diana attempted to hold back a smile.

"You look cute when you smile though" he teased, grabbing a light tinge of red glowing from Diana's cheeks. It was short-lived when the mixed of exhaustion, pain from his left shoulder and the lost of blood finally caught up to Lau as he was brought down to one knee, coughing violently. Diana quickly caught him and brought him back up, slowly walking him out of the door and giving him something to lean on.

"Where is your room? You need to rest" She stated firmly, making sure to give no room to be talked back to.

"No chance for me to say no?" Lau mumbled, only earning him a smack to the head. "Ow! Damnit, it's just down to the left of the mess hall doors, 22105.

"You earned it" She smirked when Lau scoffed.

"Doesn't mean you can hit me" only earning him a softer smack to his head.

"Ok, maybe I drove myself into that one" Diana's laugh echoed the halls from the comment, a sound of genuine happiness. When they got to Lau's room door, she slowly placed him up against his door as he sighed.

"I want to ask you something" Lau started slowly.

"What is it?" was the quick reply of Diana.

"Would you like to go out with me for dinner tomorrow after I finish my League game?" Lau asked cautiously.

"You are asking me out on a date?" Diana's voice couldn't hold back the surprise that someone was asking her out.

"Well, I wouldn't really say it's a date but more like two people going out for dinner" Lau mumbled out.

"So a date?" a hint of amusement coming out of Diana's voice. Lau rolled his eyes at Diana's insistence before giving in,

"I, Max, would like to take you out on a date. Would you give me that honor?" He stated, exaggerating a bow and earning a giggle from Diana.

"Fine, but on two conditions. One, you actually rest and not overdue yourself." Diana started only to be interrupted by Lau

"Fine, I'll rest just for you" Lau moaned childishly, winking at Diana.

"Two, the second is a surprise" Diana said, turning and walking away.

"Wait, I don't even get to know the surprise?!" Lau shouted after her in panic. The panic made Diana giggle internally as she turned.

"Usually when a girl says it's a surprise, it is usually a good thing and trust me... It is" She said, giving out a wink and walking away with a sultriness that she had never done before. A smile donned on Lau's face before he fist pumped the air.

"Yes! Still got it!" He said to himself as he slammed the door to get some well earned sleep.


	6. A Dance and The Attempt

Chapter 5 - A Dance and The Attempt

**Author's Note: I apologize for the [insert how long I haven't posted] hiatus between this and the last chapter but real life sort of has a priority in my life. Therefore, A Nice and Long Chapter for Everyone patient enough to wait for me :D... **

**"EXECUTED!"** The announcer boomed as the crumpled body of Singed evaporated as he was teleported back to his base after dying again to the turret. The strategy that his summoner was employing was one of "proxying farming" where you are farming inside the lanes deep in the enemy territory and dying only though turrets or slowly overwhelming minion damage. His farm was at an impressive 120 CS at just the 10 minute mark as his summoner had him running around the inside of the enemy base, taking both the mid and top lane farm. some complaints from their mid laner, LeBlanc, were thrown at Singed's tactics but when she realized that she was able to tower dive, grab kills and walk away when her enemy was under their turret, the complaints stopped.

_**This is quite an... unique strategy. Unorthodox, yet effective all the same. I should have not doubted your strategy, Lee.**_ Singed mentally told Lau as a smirk grew on Lau's face. Lau's score was a measly 0-6-2, only given one kill up to a 3 man chase in his top lane. However, his score was deceiving as he had died 5 times to turrets which giving no kill money to any champions while holding at least doubled the top lane CS count.

_**I don't think Elise would like having such a humiliating defeat, especially on how hard she counters you.**_ Singed continued, his answer was given with Lau simply shrugging his shoulders.

_**Arrogant people dislike losing. Smart people take a lost as a lesson.**_ Lau replied, grabbing a small nod from Singed as he just picked up his Rylai's and swiftness boots before starting his trek back to his lane. Although Lau's face seemed that he was totally imbued and focused with the game, his mind was wandering and thinking about different things. A part of him was still wondering about the confrontation with Titus. He knew that the 3 head summoners were on edge and these past events were certainly not helping, but something about that conversation with Titus was drawing his paranoia within him. He needed information and he needed it badly. His mind was re-drawn back into the game once Singed had started pushing to the enemies' first tier turret that was about to go down.

_**So what was the real reason for using me in this game, summoner? **_Singed's question caught Lau off-guard. He awkwardly coughed into his sleeve before asking;

_**What do you mean?**_ Lau's rebuttal of a question only earned a sharp, short laugh from Singed.

_**Mental link between Summoners and Champions goes both ways **_A curse escaped Lau's lips, forgetting the simple fact that the in-game mental link gave access to each other's thoughts to help create better synergy and fluidity between the knowledge of Champion and their Summoners and to promote more teamwork. However, the reality of the promotion of teamwork was only reciprocated with an increase of complaints of Summoners flaming Champions mostly ending in nasty remarks or physical violence, in the case of Veigar kicking the daylights out of his Summoner when he lost quite hard to a Karthus.

_**I'm guessing the answer of wanting to get a game using you won't work?**_ Lau's reply was bland, but he also needed to know where Singed was coming at too. If you want information, press enough but don't press too hard to scare the person with the information away was one of Lau's rules of talking to others.

_**Elise was first-picked before you had a chance to pick. You had an easy counter-pick but you picked a champion that is a strong counter for Elise. Which means you are either very confident which was already made apparent from your exhibition game. This would only lead to the obvious conclusion that you need information.**_ Lau internally sighed as he had to pick the champion that was also very insightful and smart. You don't get the title "Mad Chemist" for being just stupid and insane.

_**I'm already guessing that you are wanting to exchange information for information then**_ Lau stated

_**Correct. Information never comes free, especially from a Noxian **_Lau laughed at the prospect of a Noxian given something away for free

_**Then Singed, let us start with you. What information are you trying to delve from me?**_

_**Hajora Flarine. What is your reason to know about him?**_ Lau's face scrunched up when Singed dealt a question after he asked his question. It was annoying but why would a Master Chemist like Singed want to know about someone like Flarine. His chemicals may hold a chemical destruction that any maniac bent on destroying the world would drool over, but his understanding and intelligence were still far off the best such as Singed and Mundo.

_**Why are you so interested in Flarine, Singed? He isn't even close to you, if we are speaking in terms of the understanding of Chemistry**_ That brought a bellowing, low laugh from Singed. Even 'bad' people don't mind taking compliments and being acknowledge for their 'achievements'.

_**Flarine was my apprentice,**_ _**summoner **_Although the hood covered Lau's face, Lau couldn't hold back from raising an eyebrow. The pride in Singed's voice caught Lau by surprise, but he was able to draw it back as Singed destroyed the first turret and made his way to push the inner turret.  
_**So that is how Flarine was able to use your chemicals in his mixtures so well**_ Lau mused, moving Singed back when Elise and their jungler, Evelynn were spotted moving towards Singed.  
_**Correct, he had an incredible talent to know the correct mixtures for everything **_Singed added, quickly dodging left as a web came shooting past him.  
_**So how come he WAS, not IS your apprentice?**_ Lau asked, noticing that Singed had stiffen even though he was zigzagging in the lane, forcing the two pursuers to run through the poison. Suddenly, Singed turned while popping his insanity potion as he chugged the concoction down starting to run faster as he dashed towards Evelynn. Lau added the spell "Ghost" to make Singed run like a literal bullet, converging on the half health pursuers before first flipping Evelynn behind him as Elise began an attempt to peel for her teammate. A mistake that both Lau and Singed took advantage as both champions were still under the smoke of death which Singed continue to pummel the Evelynn until she crumpled over. Elise began to retreat but it was already too late as staying under the purple smog for too long finally stripped her of her final health as she fell.  
**DOUBLE KILL** was announced as Singed began to teleport back to base.  
_**We had... our disagreements**_ Singed said slowly, clenching his teeth.  
_**I don't think there were just disagreements, by the way you look**_ Lau was given a roll of the eyes and a scoff as Singed picked up the item Liandrys torment from the shopkeeper.  
_**Interesting choice. Is this to make the enemy suffer more?**_ Singed asked, making his way from his base to the mid lane where his team was setting up.  
_**Don't deflect the question, what happened?**_ Lau's stubbornness had gotten the best of Singed when a long sigh escaped his lips.  
_**We were arguing about the creation of his Flarine chemical **_ Singed shook his head as he charged with his team for the dragon. It was taken with ease as they were will ahead and no contest was made with the enemy team.  
_**Why would you argue about something that has a destruction capacity that you would love to have?**_ Lau's question seemed to hit a mental nerve of Singed as he stopped where he was, simply standing in the bush near Baron.

_**Death should only be used if technological advances can be secured**_ Singed stated, his mental voice was croak and gravel but Lau couldn't help himself to scoff at the statement.  
_**So, your chemical attack killing Noxians and Ionians was for technological advance?**_ Lau's statement was arrogant but it did hold merit.  
_** It is called acceptable losses for a reason!**_ Singed fired back.  
_**Acceptable losses doesn't mean killing a whole battalion of soldiers!**_ Singed's laugh held no joy but held a bitter tone  
_**Ha! And give the surrounded Noxians over to the Ionians as prisoners to be used to find information of Noxian movement and strategy so that we would lose more troops! How do you think vaccines are made?! Death is always inevitable, if a few die which will benefit the many then so be it!**_ That was a response that surprised Lau. It wasn't the anger trying to hide the hint of sorrow and bitterness in his voice but the conviction and the belief that everything that Singed had done so far was for the good of his country.

_**All for the glory of Noxus **_Lau mused, Singed smirking angrily.

_**Which I will gladly do again!**_ Their anger and dispute made them totally unaware of the fact that the enemy team had surrendered when the shattering boom of the announcer spoke.

**Blue Team Has Surrendered. Summoners have three minutes to recall the Champions out of the Rift before the Rift does so itself!**

Lau sighed in disbelief, there was no time to argue about philosophy and patriotism! He needed the information and he needed it now!

_**Fine! I don't care what you did nor what your intentions are but I do want to know your investment in Flarine is! **_Lau stated firmly, holding back his impatience and growing frustration.

_**Flarine has been missing for a month now from the Noxus and Zaun jointed Chemistry Academy ran by myself and Mundo. The likeliness that he is still alive is unlikely, but I want information and you are the most likely candidate to know what happened to Flarine. Give me that deal and I will only answer two of your questions.**_

**Two minutes remaining** The announcement voice boomed. Lau gritted his teeth as he quickly sorted what Singed just said. He was in desperate need of a lead and the disappearance of a well-known Noxian might be why the fight in the cafeteria exploded so easily. Too many questions and not enough time for answers with a deal that didn't seem to favourable for Lau's position.

_**Shit! You strike a hard deal Singed. Fine, I'll give your information! **_Lau winced when he saw Singed's eyes light up. Lau was treading on thin ice and he knew it.

_**Ask away, Summoner. You only got a minute and a half left, so think quickly.**_ Singed's voice held arrogance that even Lau despised but when you are the one holding the better hand, you can do whatever you wanted.

_**First, what was the argument about and don't fucking skip details. I want an exact recall of what happened! **_Desperation was slowly seeping through Lau's voice, his fist were clenched in a total death grip. Lau wouldn't be surprised if he drew blood from his own hand.

_**We were arguing about his components to his newest creation of Flarine-7. You can called it jealously in your mind, but his creation of Flarine-6 at least held advancement in the understanding of the human mind. His ingredients were obviously found and made from the highest council from Noxian Military given that Swain approved. From there, the different components were made in the Noxian-Zaun Chemistry Academy. However, the creation of Flarine 7, Hell-Fire as we called it, was deemed too destructive by even the standards of Swain. We wanted to rule Runeterra, not burn every place we conquered into an inhospitable wasteland, no matter of how you think of us. Flarine argued that we were only impeding on his research and blamed me for the fact that I was trying to steal his glory and uphold my title. The argument... turned into a physical altercation and we had to put in under house-arrest and confine him to his quarters when he physically injured two of the guards that tried to restrain him.**_ The information was interesting, although it did not clear anything up. It did, however, give him a general path to look towards once Titus gave him his list of names.

**Thirty Seconds remaining! **There was no time to ponder and Lau knew what his second question was, quickly firing it out.

_**How was Flarine kidnapped?**_ There was a small pause, seconds slowly ticking by until Singed answered.

_**He was placed in a room that was completely sealed off by guards, yet no one saw anything. The room was also sealed which only the highest of the Noxian senior summoners had knowledge of to ensure that he wouldn't be able to leave. Yet when we investigated, it seemed that he just got up and left. No struggle, No Trace, Nothing.**_

The blue light that began to ring around Singed signified that time was up. Lau sighed internally as he began the channel to recall Singed. As he finished the recall spell, he patted his clothes down and looked around as he was the only one still in the Summoning Room. He let out a loud sigh as he made his way out.

_Great, another cold lead._

**[Break]**

Jasmine Tea was always his favourite go-to drink for Lau. The more rare, expensive and exotic drinks were attainable for being a high-status player in the League of Legends was one of the only perks that Lau enjoyed and abused all the time. It was also quite helpful that a package of this drink was delivered to his room where he was enjoying it in peace while reading over the details of Flarine's disappearance. Information was easy especially when the Grand Summoners were becoming a little more willing to help, especially the young stubble woman named Lindsay Mackenmoore. He had only learned the names of the three Head summoners after Titus finally gave him his list, scrolled up in a classic seal to which only the reader could open or any intruder would get a face full of unpleasant fire magic to the face. The list was sprawled on the table with the file describing Flarine's disappearance. It wasn't that he didn't trust Singed as a source of information, but he had to double check to make sure that the statements were actually true. He sighed as he brought his lips up to taste the jasmine splash into his mouth.

_The profile of Flarine's disappearance affirms Singed's statements. No trace of any struggle, break- in or any sort of physical attack. It was like he got up and vanished in thin air..._ A knock at his door broke him from his trance, almost pushing himself out of seat and spilling his drink all over the table. _Shit!_ He internally cursed as he scrambled to clean up his table, quickly throwing the folder and the list into his personal chest that he placed in front of his bed. Sensitive information was not a good thing for a detective to leave around and it would be very stupid of him to simply leave it out in the open where someone could easily take it. Common sense was apparently hard to find when people were given important information to protect. Unless you are being mugged by a master locksmith, usually a chest with a simple lock would deter people from trying to steal off you. After he had locked his papers away, Lau quickly double-checked his appearance in front of a mirror before he opened the door. To his surprise, he found Kevin to be standing in front of his room, casually leaning back on the wall next to his door.

"I'm guessing you are here to chat or are you trying to impersonate Yasuo's wall leaning pose?" Lau poked, earning a smirk from Kevin's face.

"Please, all the girls want a piece of me Lau. I'm just too considerate to show you up" A hearty laugh can from Lau, his hand coming going to his forehead as he tried to slow down to breathe.

"Are you sure that the lights were on when these 'girls' wanted a piece of you" Kevin brought his hand to his chest, feigning hurt and pain.

"Ooh man! You wound me, good sir! Firing shots like that will eventually kill someone" Kevin turning in a circle, exaggerating his movements.

"Ha, says the man that 'jest at scars that never felt a wound'" Kevin simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends on you define a wound, my friend" Lau stepped to the side, letting Kevin into his room as he looked around the quite vacant, yet comfy space that Lau had occupied. The room was a typical apartment-sized condo, the color of yellow and blue blending with each other that covered the walls. The living room was flanked to the left by the small kitchen that only held the most basic of things such as a refrigerator, a stove and a microwave. To the right of the living room was a small hallway that led to the left of it, Lau's bedroom, and to the right of it, the bathroom that was big enough to fit a cast-iron sink, a shower stall and a toilet. The living room was modestly filled with a large, brown circular table in the centre with 2 chairs on either side. Another table was to the left that was covered with folders that held random information such as biology or chemistry and a green-splashed sofa was sitting next to it. Kevin grabbed his chance, lazily flopping onto the sofa and sighing in relief.

"Nice little room you made for yourself. Although I see the workaholic in you is still going strong" glancing over at the folders that clumsily covered the table before grabbing a bottle of soda from Lau's extended hand. Lau let out a small smirk, before grabbing one of the chairs and sitting across from Kevin.

"So what exactly are you here for? You aren't exactly the type that simply drops in without some sort of reason" Lau noted as he watched Kevin casually drain his soda in one swoop before setting it down on the table with a loud clink.

"Hmm.. I can also see your observational skills hasn't falter at all. I'm more or less here to talk about your date with" He paused, waiting for Lau as he began to drink his soda. "Diana" He dragged out slowly as he smiled when he saw Lau choke on his soda, coughing into his sleeve as he swallowed the drink without spitting it out.

"S-S-Son of a bitch! You fucking waited for that!" Lau coughed only earning a loud laugh from Kevin. His laugh died down, his smile still on his face as he locked eyes with Lau.

"Seriously Lee. What are your plans with her?" Lau scratched his head, only giving a small smile before answering.

"Was planning to take her out for dinner. She had some sort of surprise that she would bring that I don't know " Kevin's eyebrow raised in suspicion but he still kept a stoic stare.

"A surprise huh? Wouldn't be surprised if she brings a friend of hers"

"A friend? Why would she bring a friend? Lau looked completely confused which Kevin shook his head.

"Damn Lee, for someone so observant that you could be Sherlock Holmes, you are sometimes really clueless. She most likely wants another perspective on you, especially since how you have a tendency to treat everyone's responsibility as your own" Lau shrugged his shoulders, merely taking another sip from his soda before setting it down.

"Then, what should I do? I have to appeal to both the friend and Diana simultaneously as well as maintaining a positive image to both?" A simple nod from Kevin made Lau sigh in disbelief.

"Then, I hope the friend isn't a guy. It would be much less awkward trying to appeal to a third wheel"

"Ha! Well, you already know the tricks to the trade of dating. Just make sure to be yourself Lee" Kevin began to stand, Lau following suit as both men made their way to the door as Kevin stopped, his hand reaching at the doorknob.  
"Lee, you are a good person. I know you don't believe you do but I do. Don't ever forget that" Lau's eyes opened in surprise before returning a smile and grasping Kevin's shoulders.  
"Ha. I have a great friend" The compliment caught Kevin off-guard, seeing it was the first in a long time that he heard Lau recognize their friendship.  
"I guess people do change over time no matter how stubborn they are" Kevin added, only earning a genuine laugh from Lau.  
"Well, I had you to help teach me" Lau's smile still holding as he watched Kevin nod in acknowledge and thanks as he proceeded to exit himself out of Lau's room. His smile faded, memories from his past resurfacing as the smell of burning flesh and that same, cold voice pierced his mind. He shook his head in disgust, shivering at the thought as he sighed. _No, I will not lose my only friend_ he mused internally as he began to shut the door, it was stopped by a white shoe. Lau cursed in his mind, he wasn't really wanting any unknown visiting besides Kevin and he was really wanting to get ready for his date with Diana. He let out a long breathe as he reopened the door to find, to Lau's surprise, a man wearing a red and purple robe that held a green circlet on the top of the hood.  
"Grand Summoner... Longshire" Lau began, distinctly recognizing the blue stone shaped chalice wrapped around his neck. He also had a distinctive light blue eyes and the glean from his white hair helped with the recognition with the short amount of info that Titus's list gave him.  
"Please, just Paul. I was just coming around to see how the investigation is going?" Lau couldn't help but breathe heavily_. Great, wanting details now. Not exactly wanting to deal with this right now_ Lau thought as he gathered himself to speak in his best, neutral voice.  
"It is a little hard to create leads if the information given only has very basic information" Lau's voice betraying him in frustration at the lack of detail in Titus's list.  
"Ah I see" Paul's voice scrunching up as he looked as if he was deep in thought. Lau noticed, folding his arms and leaning on the door frame.  
"Is there a particular reason why a Grand Summoner is here to see me?"  
Lau's question had its effect, breaking Paul from his deep thoughts before he glanced around, as if he was checking for people.  
"I believe that I am being followed, Lee. I don't know why or for what reason, but I feel as if there is always someone tailing me" Lau rubbed his chin, rubbing his eyes as he processed this new information.  
"Are you sure this isn't unjust paranoia?"  
"No it isn't!" Paul hissed, his voice dropping to barely a whisper. His face turned pale as he looked around again.  
"Why are you looking around for?" Lau asked, his interest rising as he followed the behaviour of the nervous man.  
"I think there is a mole in the League. Someone that is transpiring to bring down the institution"

_This just got interesting _Lau eyed the man, trying to see if he is could read the man. His face was pale, his eyes held black rings from the little sleep the man had if he held this kind of paranoia and the fidgeting from his hands confirmed his belief that this was not a man that would make up as something as exuberant as an assassination attempt.

"And.. how do you know that someone is transpiring to take down the League?" Skepticism still in his voice as he watched the man cautiously, his hands slowly reaching back to the umbrella stand to grab some sort of item that he could distance himself if things went sour.

"I can't say! Someone could hear it!" Paul looked exasperated, as though he was pointing about something obvious that Lau should see. Lau finally relented and poked his head outside, looking first to his left and slowly scanning to the right. He saw absolutely nothing except for a couple of people in casual wear walking towards the mess hall only to be intercepted by two other people wearing black robes.

"Look, how about I come by tonight to your office and figure this thing out. I have an obligation that I have already made " Lau started, shaking his head when he saw Paul sigh.

"Fine, fine. I guess that will do. Meet me at around 11 tonight" Paul simply turned and left, throwing his hooded robe over his head in attempt to be inconspicuous which only got a few looks from the summoners that were heading to the mess hall. Lau sighed, shaking his head as a sudden ring from his desk made him pop back into his room, unknowingly not watching when the two people in black robes began to follow Paul. He picked up the ringing transmitter before a familiar voice broke through.

"Lau, how are things over in the institution" his voice sounded tired, yet he was still able to maintain that authoritative voice as always

"Lebane, you sound awful" Lau smirked in response as he heard what he thought was a growl and a laugh mixed together

"Ha! We been having reports of the deaths in the League and the head summoners have been trying to consult us to put more men on the job" Lau frowned, he knew he was only been here for 5 days but Lebane's firm was made for investigation, not security.

"Strange, why was I not inform about this?" Lebane sighed, breathing something in before letting out a long breathe. Most likely smoking a cigarette was Lau's guess.

"They are losing confidence in you" Lebane said grudgingly

"What?! They have given me insufficient information and they haven't been the most helpful bunch!" Lau yelled, wincing at his sudden anger.

"I never said I lost confidence in you! I understand your predicament but you need to understand they are wanting this done quickly and all they got was three dead summoners in 2 days!" Lebane stated angrily.

"I know! Titus finally gave me my damn list of suspects but it has so little information about each person that I need help in finding more background info. It only gives a picture, a name, how long they have served as a summoner and which city-state they represent" Lau vented his frustration out, before sighing. "Did you get the copy of the list that I sent you?"

"I can only have so many people work on one case Lau. We are a firm that investigates other things too" Lebane sighed as he took another long drag of his cigarette over the transmitter.

"I understand but I just came across some interesting detail. I had a small talk with one of the Head Summoner, Paul Longshire, claiming that there is a mole in League"

"A mole in the institution? Seems a little far-fetched" Lebane skeptically added.

"Exactly! But I'm not going to throw some detail like that away, no matter how far-fetched it sounds"

"Lau, the list you sent me isn't what you call short" Lau winced at the prospect of having to meticulously search backgrounds of over a hundred people until an idea hit him.

"If what the Summoner Longshire was right... how many in that list has a senior or higher rank summoner for 4+ years?" A grumble was heard over the mic as he heard Lebane quietly count the number of names.

"Around half, I think. I still don't follow" Lebane answered with confusion in his voice.

"Ok! Out of those names, how many have had some sort of affiliation with Noxus and Zaun?" More grumbling was proceeded before an answer was cracked over the transmitter.

"About 30 names. You are going to have to explain this to me, Lau" Lebane said flatly

"Good. Ok, so apparently the items that were stolen was technology to make Flarine 6 and Flarine 7. Today, I just had a talk with Singed saying that the ingredients to make such chemicals are only found in Noxian military and are usually send to the Noxus-Zaun joint chemistry lab located in Zaun"

"Wait? You mean the lab that was funded by Noxus and Zaun to ensure cooperation through science and technology?"

"Yes, Lebane. That lab. However, in order to make Flarine 6 and 7, you had to have the knowledge of a master chemist and who better to make it than Flarine himself"

"Which could explain why he disappeared..."

"Because someone wanted him to make the chemicals for him. Add to the fact that he was being freed from being locked up, I think he wouldn't pass such a great chance to escape" Lau finished as Lebane hummed in approval.

"I still don't follow why these names are particularly important though" Lebane stated.

"Talking with Singed and the folder that I was given about his disappearance, it just seemed he got up and vanished in thin air. None of the seals were broken and none of the guards saw anything."

"Where are you leading to Lau?"

"Think about it Lebane! If someone was associated with both Noxus and Zaun and also held a high summoner status..."

"No one would expect that person to help Flarine escape! Holy shit, Lau! That is genius!" Lebane realized, shouting in glee.

"Exactly! Who else would know how to get past the guards and not to break the seals unless you were part of the summoners that help create the seals in the first place"

"Excellent job Lau... shit" Lebane's voice dropped suddenly, surprising Lau.

"What is wrong?"

"Lau, you are going to have to start treading slowly now. I will get you your information as quickly as possible" Lebane's voice was cold and dry, only adding to more confusion from Lau.

"Tell me what is up!" Lau raised his voice only to swear that his blood froze when he heard the next thing Lebane said.

"The three head summoners, Shaw Titus, Paul Longshire and Lindsay Mackenmoore, are all associated with Noxus and/or with Zaun"

"Shit" Lau gritted through his teeth as he listened on to Lebane

"Since you are usually right about what you observe, that would make them suspects with a lot of power in their hands if they found out that you are on to them. You need to watch your back. I don't usually say this but God's speed and Good Luck. I'll have your information by tomorrow"

The transmitter turned to a harsh static as Lau put it back on his desk, letting it down with a loud clunk as he threw himself into bed. _Great! Now I got to deal with a date and her surprise as well as watching my back if I get too nosy. Why can't I ever get a break!_

**[Break]**

7:50pm was the time where Lau was standing outside in front of the restaurant called "Le café de l'amant" with its bright red neon sign standing overtop the roof. Apparently, this is what he got when you forget to set a time and place to meet your date in which this case meant that Diana chose the time to be at 8:00pm at this specific cafe. Lau sighed as he rolled back his sleeve over his watch as he looked up, finding that you also got a pretty good sight of the moon. It also didn't help that he came half an hour early and was passing the time by reading the newspaper that he found while making his way up to this cafe. It was on a slight hill and it was quite away from the village making a perfect spot for anyone that wanted to eat out in peace without the roaming eyes of summoners. The cafe was hidden away by a row of long trees that covered the path, making it a place that only a few found only by accidently stumbling upon it while on a casual walk. His mind drifted away, thinking about the clues of today while not noticing two shadows slowly creeping up on him. When he opened his eyes, his eye fell upon two women standing in front of him with their arms at their hips. Slowly scanning up, he found himself immersed at two different dresses. One had a long, purple pants laced in a gold pattern which was covered by a white dress that covered her stomach and her back laying back in a bridal-cape style, showing her breasts and the side of her body leaving very little imagination. The other was wearing a more formal, long light-blue dress while wearing a few penchants that were wrapped around the sleeves of the dress. Her hands were covered in dark blue gloves with each being imprinted with a Frostguard symbol. He smiled as he looked up to see both Diana and Lissandra simply staring at him which he smirked.

"So, bringing your friend was the surprise or was it trying to get me lost in the attempt that I don't show up?" Lau poked, starting the conversation and attempting to break the ice.

"Possibly both, Lee" Diana smirked, only a small smile creeping up as Lissandra kept a stoic and neutral stare. Lau scoffed, seemingly laughed at nothing which only got confused looks from both women.

"Care to share what you are laughing about?" Lissandra asked dryly. coldness still in her voice.

"Hm? If you are trying to size me up through intimidation, it isn't going to work. You are already a woman and I can usually think of nasty ways you can easily pay me back if I do anything stupid" Lau said with a smile, earning a giggle from Diana and a smallest of tugs from Lissandra's lips as she tried not to smile at the statement. Lau clapped his hands together, quickly getting up from the bench that he had claim before taking a deep breath in."

"So! Are we going to stand here in the cold or are we going to go in and have some dinner?" he asked teasingly, as he made his way to the door to open for both women. To his excitement, at least Diana's friend wasn't some random guy and it was Lissandra. His previous encounter was not terrible at least, so he could work on that and at the same time, figure out how she got the ring subtlety. He also noted as he followed the two woman in that Diana was at least, responding favourably to his snippets and even got a little of Lissandra. It still didn't pull the feeling of dread in his stomach that he also had two of the scariest woman that could castrate him within mere seconds on a first date together. He would have to tread carefully if he wished to see the day of light tomorrow. However, that changed when he noticed that the server that was giving out the menus was no other than Jax. His traditional robe of purple was away, replaced with a server-style looking robe, the top and hood being white while the bottom half was black that held a collar for a red tie and a cumber bun. Instead of his lamppost, he was instead carrying a very, large ladle, the handle being made of wood and the ladle part made of metal. Lau guessed the ladle was about 3m tall and noticed that Jax had also spotted him.

"Well, well. Look who wanted a piece of the champ" Jax voiced, barely hiding his amusement.

"I am taking two beautiful ladies out for dinner. I hate to say you are not my type" Lau replied, seeing that both Diana and Lissandra tried to hide the blush on their cheeks that were clearly visible because of their pale skin.

"Or we could be taking him out, Jax" Lissandra added, catching Lau off by surprise

"Really, mooching off ladies now are we Lee?"

"W-W-Wait... hold on now, I was... I mean" Lau stuttered over his words frantically only earning laughs from all three champions, sighing his head in embarrassment.

"Damn, you do know how to play mean Liss" Diana said while Jax nodded in approval. However, Lau shook his head as he recovered himself, hoping to change the subject off of his own folly.

"So, how come you are working here Jax" Lau said, Jax leaning onto his ladle.

"Lost a bet, got to work for a week here now" Jax simply stated, earning a raised brow before Lau smirked.

"Huh, lost again to Kevin? Don't you know he never bets unless he got some sort of advantage?" Even though the mask covered Jax's face, Lau could feel the irritation radiate off.

"That cheater! He is going to get a ladle-marked wound when I next see him" Jax muttered as Lau laughed.

"I would pay to see that, but I would like to order our food now before we get too into how you are going to exact your revenge" Lau stated. The ordering went very quickly as Lissandra got a Chef's salad special, apparently consisting of some beef, eggs and all the leafy vegetables you would find in any sort of salad. Diana ordered a fish filet, something that she had acquired a love when she had to travel down through the secluded valley where she found the sacred tomb of the Lunari. Lau simply ordered a basic seafood dish consisting of pan-fried shrimp, lobster and scallops on top of a bed of rice covered in a lemony and garlic sauce. The chat consisted of small talk, each trying to learn of each other's favourite hobbies, food and other minor things. The conversation was heavily carried by Lau and Diana as Lissandra sat back, listening on and only adding her opinion when it was deemed appropriate. The chatter momentarily was paused when the food came and they all ate in silence, enjoying the food they had before them before going back to the conversation.

"You know, we have never touched upon each other's past" Diana visibly tensed as Lissandra noticed, immediately turning cold.

"Don't you already know from the profiles they give you from us?" Lissandra questioned. Lau was about to answer when Diana cut him off.

"No, he likes to learn firsthand instead of reading it from a paper" Diana said quietly, which Lau shrugged.

"Easier to know someone than prejudging" Lau simply stated, Lissandra still giving him a cold stare.

"Then you start first" Lissandra suggested, earning a nod from Diana.

"What do you want me to talk about?" Lau asked, laying back in his chair as the empty dishes were picked up to be taken to the kitchen.

"Give us your background like the League gives our background away" Lissandra stated, the cold in her voice made the sentence sound more like an accusation. Lau put his hands passively, smiling as if he got caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"Fine, fine if you insist." Lau paused, giving the two ladies a moment to get comfortable as he knew he was going to go on a long tangent. Lau took a deep breath in, already knowing his pre-planned story. It wasn't that he was lying, it was more of being led the long way around to know who he actually was.

"My name is Max Lee-Wai, the last name is joint last name from that my father's last name was Lee and my mother's last name was Wai. I was born on November 14, 2 CLE when the League was still in its infancy. My mother and father were engineers, helping create the League at this time so the time I was born, my parents never had an official city-state to affiliate so they registered themselves as citizens of the Institute of War. This was only possible for those that help make and create the League, although they only did post it as an offer for a month. It is also why you see very few actual citizens of the Institute. Most of the citizens are the high staff summoners of the League and there are also rarely seen. I was more than fortunate enough to be born when my parents applied during this time"

"What happened to your parents?" Lissandra interrupted, finding herself looking at a flash of sadness and a sudden regret pulled into her stomach knowing what the answer was going to be. Lau awkwardly laugh, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer before looking up.

"They... are not alive anymore. And no, please don't pity me. It's rather soothing to talk about than bottle it up" Lau grimaced at what he just said, noting how contradictory he was being right now. "Regardless, my parents were wanting to move away from the League for a while. They wanted to move to a small random distant village close to Piltover. They said it would help us learn some other skills than "being a posh, stuck-up summoner". They didn't want to tell us till we got off the train when we arrived at the village and I.. reacted immaturely. I was 12 years old at the time, my whole life had been surrounded by the Institute. My friends were there, I made a small name for myself as a summoner especially for the knack of strategy at such a young age and I felt betrayed. I called them selfish that they didn't regard what I thought, and they only were doing this out of self-interest. They said it was for the betterment of the family and wanted some time away from the League to form strong bonds with me. I was angry, young and stupid so I naturally walked off even though my parents yelled for me to come back and I was so caught up in my anger that the time I walked off the train, it was the time the doors closed and the train began to move. I might have been an angry, prissy kid but I also knew that I just leave my parents..." Lau paused, Diana and Lissandra listening in anticipation, the quiet between the three was the only thing when Lau whispered the next part.

"The train exploded... One big, fiery fireball. If you included the train, there was about 3000 people caught within the blast radius. The smell of burning flesh and screaming, agonizing yells filled my ears, something a 12 year old never should see. The fires burned so brightly, you could probably go blind in seeing it..."

"That is awful" Diana and Lissandra said together, looking at each other only to turn back to hear a shallow, empty laugh.

"It gets worse. The fire was just not an ordinary fire that water could easily be taken out as it was found the hard way from the fire station in the village. The train was also holding transporting cargo at the time and in the cargo was Flarine-7." The wince from both women's face knew what the chemical Flarine did and Lau was relieved that he wouldn't have to explain it. "It was only under Heimerdinger that they found a mixture component of Hydrofluoric acid and monoammonium phosphate was the most effective procedure to smother the growing fire. The problem was that these chemicals would dissolve everything that it touched, so anyone that was still caught in the fiery wreckage would not survive the coating. It was passed by the League as an emergency protocol to stop the fire as soon as possible. It took 10 days to control and smother the fire. Out of the 3000 people, 2000 died in the first hour, another 950 died from the radiation poisoning of the Flarine aftermath or were assumed to be dead after the fire had been controlled using the chemical. Only 50 people survived from the explosion..." Lau stopped, covering his mouth.

"How did you survive?" Lissandra asked cautiously, Lau small smile returned as he wiggled his hands.

"You say me cast spells. I was one of the few born with a rare genetic trait where I was able to harness and regenerate mana. The summoners you see today only have power if they were a specialize bracelet, imbued with mana to help create the spells you see in the League. Sort of why you don't see rogue summoners running everywhere causing chaos... Even those born with mana, it was simple enough to put on a dampening seal and it was done. People like myself couldn't be controlled, as each seal would just be overridden by the innate ability to rejuvenate mana. I was able to cast a barrier around myself, sparing myself from any harmful effects from the radiation as I watched helplessly"

"Couldn't you have cleansed the people?" Diana asked softly, Lau scoffing at the question.

"Mana also requires stamina. I was still too young and un-experienced to pull off a full spell and being in a psychological shock doesn't help either. It was sort of a miracle that I was able to cast that barrier on myself during that time" Lau said a little bit too bitterly.

"But, that is enough about me! I feel like I have brought down the mood, I should be entertaining you ladies, not trying to grab self-pity from you." He stated, taking a deep breath and doing a complete 180 in his attitude. Diana and Lissandra looked at each other, completely confused on how he was able to turn himself around after explaining such a tragic memory. Lau seemed to notice, simply smiling to try to reassure them.

"I had lots of time to recover which is why I spent 4 years travelling around Runeterra. I had my time to mop and pity myself, but no longer!" Lau said confidently. Diana looked like she was about to say something, but stopped when all three heard Jax's voice ring out.

"Ok, tonight is Dance Night! Get your partners and see how much of a champ you can be like me!" Couples began to move away from their tables and walk towards the empty dance floor as a flowing repetitive club beat music began to play. Lau smiled, looking at the two and circling his arms as if he was beckoning them to join.

"Come join me for a dance" Lau said, his smile getting bigger which Lissandra vehemently shook her head.

"No, thank you. I think I will sit out the first one" she said diplomatically, looking at Diana who sighed before getting up.

"Fine, but only one dance!" She said firmly which Lau merely nodded as they walked to the dance floor. Finding a clear spot in one of the corners of the floor, they began to awkwardly face each other, Diana's face beginning to flush a light red.

"I don't actually know how to dance." She said quietly, a quiet chuckle coming out of Lau's mouth. She gave him a venomous stare but was immediately disarmed at his smile and brown eyes staring back at her.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead and I'll make sure to go nice and slow" Lau reassured her, taking her right hand and wrapping it with his left hand and putting his right hand at her hip as she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. Lau slowly began to move, Diana taking small, awkward steps but found it easy to follow as Lau kept repeating the same moves as they began to slowly move around the dance floor. After a couple of minutes, Diana had found her rhythm, following in prefect time with Lau as they moved fluidly around the floor. Her eyes never seemed to move away from her feet, hoping she wouldn't step on his feet or for him to step on hers. It was when she was stopped in place that she finally looked up to see how close they were together. Her body was squished against Lau's body, having no space in between the two dancers as she looked up to see that damn white smile of Lau's and his brown eyes as he looked at her white eyes. She flushed in embarrassment, nudging her head into Lau's shoulder as her stomach was throwing butterflies everywhere. _Why do I feel like melting in his arms? I can't... No way! I can't be falling for him_ Diana thought, not wanting to look at Lau.

"You know, you are quite cute when you try to hide your emotions like that" His laughter vibrating through her own body as she began to feel a warmth coming through her face.

"I don't know why! You have just been so nice to me!" She said defiantly looking away, only to have a hand on her cheek bring her eyes back to Lau's face.

"Well, you did get to listen to me mop for a while. I think this is repayment" He said smoothly, taking a chance by kissing her on the cheek. She immediately pushed him off, backing up a couple steps as she reached for her cheek with her hand as if she was being poisoned.

"What was that for?!" She hissed angrily, her cheeks fully red now. Taking a chance, Lau smoothly stepped forward, the two moving in opposite direction as if they were dancing once again until Diana realized she had stepped back into the wall. Looking up, she found that both Lau's arms were on either side of her as she snarled at him.

"What are you doing?" She spat accusingly. Lau didn't say anything as she watched him look at her, his eyes dancing up and down as if he was studying her body movements.

"How could I miss an opportunity to kiss a very beautiful girl?" She heard, looking at him and his damn smile. To Diana's credit, she still held her cold stare as she replied.

"What? Just for you to get under my pants?" She mocked, her hands trying to push Lau's arms away but found it difficult in the position she was placed.

"Ha! If I wanted you just for sex, I wouldn't have told you that story of mine"

"Bet that is what you tell every girl" Diana muttered, looking down and away only to suddenly feel his breathe on her neck. It was warm as he slowly exhaled air that ran down her neck. If it wasn't for the close proximity, she wouldn't have been able to hear what Lau was going to say.

"I would be lying if I didn't read your background and what you did was.. understandable" Diana looked up in surprise, pulling away from his breathe even though a part of her didn't want too.

"Understandable? You believe that I was just in my actions?" She whispered, not knowing whether to believe what Lau was saying or not.

"All depends on your point of view you wish to take. However, I do know the feeling of bottling yourself up into a shell and I just want you to know that I know how it feels" The swirling and mixing of feelings were overcoming Diana's thought. She didn't know whether to feel happy that someone wasn't accusing her of her actions, sad about the memories of her own elders betraying her for her own sense of curiosity and anger thinking that Lau was trying to be sympathetic towards her. However, these mix of emotions wasn't enough to stir away her true feelings about Lau. The butterflies in her stomach and the feeling of something caught in her throat with the load thumping of her heart brought her lips inching closer and closer towards Lau. Lau seemed to not notice as he let her draw herself closer to him as they slowly inch towards each other. It was an intimate dance between the two as they looked like they were fencing, waiting for the other to first draw the move and begin the fight. Their hands began to slowly snake their way to each other's backs as the dance grew closer and closer. Throughout all of this, Lissandra watched from her table, a growing sense of butterflies were in her stomach as she grimaced in the thought. _Am I jealous of Diana? No, I should be happy for her... But I want the same thing she has_ Lissandra thought, her coldness beginning to break as she watched the two with growing envy.

**CRUNCH! ** A loud sound snapped through the floor, the two dancers, Lau and Diana, entranced with each other knocked back to their senses as they immediately jumped away from each other to see what the commotion was about. The sound had scrambled most of the dancers out of the restaurant as Lau was the most flustered as he just let a good moment slip away. _I'm going to fucking kill whoever had the tenacity to interrupt that!_ Lau thought bitterly as he saw two people standing at the front door in black robes.

"Summoner Lee?" The one of the left asked, the voice female and had a familiar accent.

"What do you want?" Lau impatiently asked. "I was sort-of busy.." He added, his warms waving around as he tried to showcase the dance floor.

"You will be busy with death soon enough" the one on the right said, moving into an attacking stance. The threat was deceiving calm and too neutral but it seemed as Diana also caught on.

"You are threatening a summoner. That is not a wise choice" Diana fired back, regretting the fact that she did not bring her sword with her. Lau began to move, his movements representing a more defensive posture as he positioned himself in front of Diana.

"I can protect myself, Max" Diana smirked, the position the same when he first thought the drunk summoner a couple days ago. Lau smiled, not taking his eyes of the two intruders as he raised his hands up in a boxer's stance.

"I know that, but I rather minimize collateral damage if I can take it" his response was instantaneous, his voice firm in the belief that it was his responsibility.

"Then, we shall make your death quick! If it gets what I need, I will do anything for it" The one with the accent said, unsheathing what looked like a rapier. Lau's mind flashed _A swordsman_ as his hands quickly made the spell flash as he blinked behind the swordsman only to face two incoming knives. Ina fluid motion, he brought his hands out forming the spell barrier as a white light was brought across as the knives harmlessly bounced off before he grabbed the knives, one in each hand. A quick analysis found that they had a Noxus insignia on each blade with an symbol of the Du Cuoteau. _These are Katarina knives?_ Lau thought as he dived, moving away from a thrust, the sword nicking his right shoulder as he hissed in pain.

"Shit" He muttered softly, looking at his bloodied arm before noticing Diana jump into the fray, throwing out a punch at the over-extended swordsman, making clean contact. Her punch hit the swordsman in the jaw area, as the hood of the assailant uncovered the head finding that it was Fiora. He was also able to grab a glimpse of red hair from the second assailant, growing fears and enabling him to firmly say that the other was Katarina

"Fiora?! What the hell are you doing?" Lau asked, needing answers to the sudden attack.

"To cleanse the House Laurent name once and for all! I was given this choice in the return of killing you!" Fiora barked, as she again charged forward. Lau quickly side-stepped the thrust, his brain on overtime as he tried to figure out what was going on. His mind was too preoccupied when a knife from Katarina connected to his left shoulder, yelling in pain.

"Lee!" Diana shouted, running towards the injured man. It was a little too late for Diana as she noticed another knife from Katarine being thrown directly at her. In his pain, Lau moved his hands to create the spell "Ghost", increasing his speed momentarily to put himself in the second knife's path as it struck the back of his left shoulder. He grimaced in pain as he coughed out a small drool of blood.

"Damnit Lee! Why do you have to be so goddamn heroic" Diana asked as she looked up at the man that covered her.

"Sorry, bad habits die hard" He joked quietly as he pulled the two knives out of his body, letting them drop to the floor as blood began to seep down from his tired body. He knew he had to end this confrontation quickly, except he was facing a master assassin and a master duelist. It was then he noticed that both Fiora and Katarina had a red penchant around their necks, glowing a soft hue of red.

"They are being controlled, Diana" He muttered softly.

"Controlled? How?" Diana asked.

"Those penchants around their necks are summoner penchants given to champions before they fight on the Rift, enabling whoever to control the wearer. We need to knock them out quickly or it will turn bloody fast"

"I think we already past the bloody part" Diana said, looking at Lau's ripped and torn black shirt that was mixed with blood seeping down.

"He! I know, but I don't want any deaths tonight. Go get Jax, I need you and him to get the senior summoners" Diana opened her mouth in protest only for Lau to silence her by putting his finger on her lips. "No arguments, I can stall for time with my mana pool" Diana looked at him reluctantly before nodding in agreement. Lau took a deep breath, putting his right foot down before dashing forward as Diana ran for the kitchen. His speed caught Fiora off -guard as he turned himself for his less injured right shoulder would connect, knocking Fiora back into one of the walls. Katarina shunpoed in response, drawing her two swords bringing them up in a downwards slice which Lau quickly replied by grabbing both of her hands and throwing her over top of him , seemingly knocking Katarina out. Fiora struggled to get up, but managed to slowly recover back to their feet. Lau had a limit for his mana, he had about 5 minutes worth of mana and both champions were burning him quite hard. He quickly looked around, grabbing the first item he saw which was a metre long wooden ruler that was sitting behind the cashier's desk. He wasn't going to ask why they had a ruler sitting there as he raised his ruler in a fencing position. He knew a little of swordsmanship but an extended fight would mean Fiora would easily win. Fiora seemed to noticed his stance, laughing at the futile attempt.

"Is this suppose to be a challenge?" She arrogantly scoffed, only earning a smile from Lau

"You don't need to do this" Lau tried to argue, Fiora scowling before charging forward. Her first swing was a quick thrust, which was parried by Lau before he countered with a back stroke with his ruler, only to be parried easily by Fiora. She swung with her sword to the right as Lau jumped back, noticing that she was over-extending her sword arm whenever she would attack. _The controller isn't a swordsman either..._ Lau thought, this information was now something he could use to end quickly. Lau took the initiative, swinging his ruler down quickly which was easily blocked before trying for another strike for her hips which again, was easily blocked. Fiora smirked, seeing her chance as Lau had over-extended himself and now was in an awkward position where he could not block.

"Insolent Peasant! Prepare to die!" she yelled as she thrust her sword at Lau's abdomen. Her thrust made contact, only to go through Lau's body as he vanished. Her eyes widen in surprise, until she felt her body began to tire. She turned around, her body moving clumsily to see Lau strike her across the head, finally knocking her out as she was knocked down to the floor. Lau panted, coughing up more blood as he had exhausted most of his mana. _Too close! Good thing I was able to flash and exhaust Fiora from behind to finish that fight off. _Lau was on his knees as he looked around, only finding Fiora's unconscious body on the floor. A pit in his stomach grew as he had now lost track of Katarina.

"Violence solves everything, summoner! I shall kill you so that I can find my father once again!" Her voice echoed, Lau desperately looking around to find where Katarina was hiding.

"And now, die!" She appeared in a puff of red smoke in front of Lau as she began to whirl around, a cloud of knives moving at top speed towards him. Lau might have been tired, but he was still not out of the fight yet. He made the signs for barrier, creating a large white wall in front of him as knives bounced off as he tried to hold on. Each knife bouncing off his shield was getting much harder for him to hold the spell with the lost of blood and the tiring fight with Fiora. He was going to have to use spells only summoners from the Rune Wars know or he would end up as a cut up piece of carcass. He began to channel into his shield, pulling the last of his energy in the hopes it would end the fight now. In one motion, he released his magic as he let go of the shield as it fired towards Katarina at high velocities. It was a surprise that caught Katarina straight in the chest, knocking her back as she flew into the wall with a large crash. Lau looked as the dust cleared, seeing a now unconscious Katarina crumpled on the floor. Through the screams of his tired body, he slowly got up and made his way over to the two unconscious bodies as he took off the penchants of the two unconscious assailants. If the penchants were what was controlling the two champions, he needed to study it exclusively in the hopes of grabbing a lead and seeing how powerful this summoner was capable of. He began to turn away until he noticed that each of them were wearing the same ox-insignia ring that Lissandra was wearing when he first meet her. _Strange... Why would they be wearing the same ring as Lissandra_ Lau thought as he noticed another person moving towards him. He turned, too tired to notice Lissandra staring at him.

"Lissandra, what are you still doing here?" Lau asked

"You have been quite a detriment to my plans, Lee." She angrily spat. Confusion was wearing over his face until he finally noticed her eyes were also glowing a light red hue.. He looked to see that Lissandra was not wearing a penchant but the ox ring was still on her finger. An epiphany rushed to Lau's head as he finally realized his mistake.

"Clever to try to use a Summoner's penchant to try covering the actual source" Lau stated

"Hm? You are observant. Too bad you are going to die now" Lissandra stared at him blankly as the red hue in her eyes stared Lau down.

"Who says I am going to die tonight?" Lau bluffed, he had no mana left and if he was going to fight Lissandra, it will spell death for him.

"Don't bluff me? You consumed most of your mana fighting the two I sent to kill you" Lissandra said as she began to channel an imbued icicle as Lau clenched his teeth. He was going to need a miracle and he closed his eyes for the inevitable.

"Goodbye, Summon-" A loud thud knocked Lissandra unconscious, Lau looked up to see Jax, casually leaning on his large ladle.

"I thought you don't hit women Jax?" Lau jokingly said.

"I don't but she does" Jax moved out of the way, pointing at Diana who held her crescent sword at her side as she noticed Lau's bloody body and began to run forward. She was also holding in her free hand a first aid pack which Lau laughed.

"I see that you brought everything this time. Your sword for beating people up and a first aid pack to patch them back up to beat them up again" Lau teased, earning a scary stare from Diana that shut him up.

"Why is that you are always in some sort of trouble that ends up with you being hurt?" Diana asked. Lau tilted his head to his side, showing a face of "I really don't know". Diana sighed, a deep breath escaping her lips as she attempted to do some basic first aid bandages around Lau's wounds. Deep gashes and slices were intermixed with each other as dried blood covered his arms and his ripped shirt.

"The summoners are on their way as well as the security and first-aid responders" Jax said, looking around at the mess the fight made. "Although, the mess you made for me is going to be quite a clean-up" Lau sheepishly scratched his head, looking around at the broken tables, chairs and dents in the walls and floors he made while in the fight of his life.

"I'll help pay for any of the repairs" Lau said, getting a firm head shake from Jax.

"Not necessary, that is what insurance is for" Jax said confidently as he began to pick up the three unconscious woman and slowly placing them in a neat row near the entrance of the cafe. Lau got up, making his way to each of the woman as he slowly took off the ox rings that they were wearing, before placing them into his pocket.

"What are you taking those for?" Jax asked, Diana watching as she packed the rest of the first aid stuff away.

"Going on a hunch about something" was the simple and quite general answer Lau gave as both Jax and Diana did not want to inquire any further after what he had been through. They were just relieved that the worst thing that had happened was three unconscious summoners and no one was badly hurt, if you excluded Lau, or killed. A slight knock on the open door brought the attention of three to see a summoner in a red and white uniform, a first-air responder.

"Where are the rest of the responders? Shouldn't there be more of you since we do have at least 3 unconscious people" Jax stated, pointing at the three woman on the floor.

"S-Sorry but there has been an emergency" the summoner stammered, tripping over his words as he seemed to be catching his breath.

"What is so important of an emergency that could have less people help 3 unconscious champions?" Diana asked impatiently as the summoner twitched in fright.

"I-I-I-It's just that, all personnel are being called to the Head Summoner's office!" He continued, blabbering out his words for it was difficult to comprehend.

"Slow down and say it slowly" Lau calmly spoke as he put his hand on the summoner's shoulders.

"Paul Longshire is dead! Multiple stab wounds by a rapier and knife wounds were the initial findings of the report! Witnesses report that they saw two people in black robes enter and leave Paul's quarters!" He quickly said, before passing Lau to begin his help with the 3 champions. Lau looked back at the unconscious Fiora and Katarina as the compelling evidence from his fight with the two made it obvious who killed Summoner Longshire.

**"Shit!" **

**Apologizes for any grammatical/ Structural errors. I usually like typing out loud and I always seem to miss a few... especially since this chapter is nearly 12K words long... Cheers!**


	7. A Motion in Progress

Chapter 6 - A Motion in Progress

**Author's Note: For those who review to those who silently follow me, I thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. Hopefully, I can get more reviews and more followers but I am thankful nonetheless. Enjoy. By the way, trying to finish this and a political science essay at the same time is rough.**

There was a special area reserved for the more senior staff of the League where each of them got their own round house. It was placed near the far end of the institution, giving them a perfect view of the village and the surrounding nature. This area was specially reserved for the High Council of Equity, consisting of the three head summoners as well as the Council of Justice, also consisting of three powerful summoners and were usually the favourites to be chosen to become one of the Head summoners if one were to retire, die or in some cases, imprisoned. Together, both councils would make the Council of War where they would congregate for the higher political issues that would affect the internal workings of the Institute of War. However, this was where the residence of Paul Longshire lived as Lau entered the round house.

_'Confined_'. That was the first word that set in Lau's min as he entered the room of the late Paul Longshire. A first glance at the room made you feel as though you were walking into a potion master's dungeon. The door that locked the room away from prying intruders was a big block of steel, a small hatch to open for the inhabitant to see outside if someone was to knock and a set of half a dozen deadbolt locks. Inside, a hallway led Lau to three different distinct doors, splitting the round house into three separate areas. The first on the left was a hybrid of a kitchen and bathroom. There was enough kitchen items to probably make a small meal but nothing too lavishly and exquisite could be made. The bathroom was also sizeable enough to have a bathtub, a toilet and a small circular steel sink. There was even a small cupboard that held some hand towels and some toiletries. The room on the right was a small bedroom, the bed being a queen size bed with a cabinet to the left that held his clothes and a desk to his right where a lamp was placed. One could also notice the three large paintings covering the walls, each a landscape of some area of Runeterra. Lau's eye noticed the gold bolder on each of the paintings with the initials of F.E. Church. _Expensive taste to have _Lau noted as he walked by each, coming by the third one that had a painting of the Kumungu Jungle. A small indent on the wall behind brought Lau's attention as he looked around. After his little fiasco at the restaurant, he had taken his time making sure that the three champions were brought to Akali's clinic before watching each get placed in a mana-dampen sealed room. He would have to talk to them later as they were still unconscious from his excessive use of magic and brawling. He smiled, grateful that Diana helped, knocking Lissandra out when he had no stamina left. However, he shook his head from the memory as he noted that he was alone. With a quick heave, he brought the painting slowly up and back as he found himself in front of message painted in red. A quick glance made Lau's face scrunch up as he realized it was not red paint, but blood was used to create the message.

"At least he is trying to add some flair" Lau muttered to no one in particular as he read the message.

"When the Institution burns, then my mission shall be complete" another voice said out loud, Lau quickly turning around to face to face, finding himself staring down a suited man. He wore a brown fur felt fedora, a white-collared shirt that was covered by a black trench coat and a red striped tie wrapped around the collar with blue jeans and black dress shoes to finish off the attire. The light of a burning cigar partially covered the man's face as Lau smirked, instantaneously noting the cigar and its type.

"Switching it up now to Cuban cigars I see. At least you are only inhaling tobacco instead inhaling 4000 different chemicals, 69 of them known to cause cancer" The man simply smirked, taking a long exhale as he stepped forward.

"Heh. Still giving me the non-smoking rap sheet, Lee?" Lau's brow raised, then remembered that he was still going under that alias.

"Nah Lebane, smoke in moderation but at least smoke the good kind" Lau stated, taking the man's meaty hand before being pulled into a hug. The pat on his back felt as though they were going to break his spine but habituation had Lau used to the man's greetings.

"So, why are you here?" Lau asked, his smile fading recovering back to his more serious facade.

"We are here as the detective firm to investigate the death of Longshire" Holding his hand up as Lau opened his mouth, he took his cigar out before clearing his throat.

"Let me finish" Lau sighed as he crossed his arms.

"You need eyes and hands to help you out. No, don't give me that look. You are exhausted and have been worn out to the bone if the reports of your happenings are correct. I have ten men plus myself overseeing the investigation with the back-story that we are using you as the consultant"

Lau shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He had to admit that Lebane was correct on all points. His leads have been leading him in circles, his information being too bland and general for him to pinpoint anything. The better the detail, the easier it was for a detective to investigate which is why one must be observant as any small detail that could be added could make or break a lead.

"Well, at least it is a good story. How exactly you get here though? I thought you never been in the League?" Lebane laughed as he took another puff of his cigar.

"Two champions that are nicknamed 'Piltover's finest' showed me the way. They were also the first ones on the scene when the report was called in"

"Lead the way then" Lau exaggerated by dragging his hand in front as if he was presenting a red carpet for Lebane. That earned him a loud laugh, although it sounded more like a grumble as he began to walk past Lau before quickly pausing.

"That reminds me, how come I usually see more of the female champions than the male champions? Are all the male champions busy or something cause only a few are ever seen or mentioned." Lau's answer was a simple shrug and a inaudible sounding 'I don't know' as they both began walking towards the last room. Walking into the room could be defined with one word:

**_Chaos!_**

****One could guess that the room was Longshire's work place. Thick encyclopedias were scattered around the room as some were stacked in a messy pile. Scrap pieces of paper holding random notes or scribbled nonsense lied on pinboards or on the chalkboards. However, there was also clues that showed there was a struggle. Bottles holding materials for who knows what potion that Longshire could conjure were smashed along some of the shelves. There were also slash marks and stab marks scattered mainly in Longshire's desk. His desk was a huge wooden desk on top of a concrete circular slab. The legs were made of ivory, most likely using the tusks of the elephants with oriental insignia were carved in. He also the noted was a high-back chairs that had a black cushion on the back and on the seat of the chair with two wooden armrest that rolled back into a circular ball at the end. The piercing marks left behind from the throwing knives were only found etched all around the desk. There was also blood splattered near the edge of where the seat was, walking towards the chair only to find a massive puddle of blood splattered around and on the chair. Slashes ripped the cushions apart with some slashes etched into the frame of the chair with a hole piercing the middle of the back cushion.

"Well, if the massive blood stain here isn't a clue enough that he died here, then I don't know what will" Lebane said, following Lau to the where the blood stain was.

"Glad to see you are observant. Maybe you be as observant as cupcake over here" a female voice said, it was brash yet it held its confidence. Then again, it was the bright pink hair and the other carrying the biggest rifle that one would ogle over that gave away the Piltover's Finest.

"When did you get here?" Lebane asked, his cigar now away. _Subtle_ Lau thought as he glanced at Lebane.

"We were here the whole time, just outside to block people wanting to get in?" Caitlyn said with her thick British accent. _Maybe it is a Cockney accent.. or Australian accent_ Lau mused internally.

"But Cupcake here was being harassed to be let in. I wanted to give them five reasons to shut up but Cupcake wanted your opinion." The pink-haired woman held a voice of over-protectiveness, a trait that surprised Lau but reading on how the two were formed, he held a high regard for the duo's synergy.

"Vi, isn't it?" Lebane asked, Vi turning and scoffing at him.

"You must the 'head detective' Lebane. I hear that you have a detective that is like Sherlock Holmes. I think he is called the 'Ace Eye Lau'" Lau blinked at the nickname, not understanding where she got that kind of information but also hating being called by some title. Her dry voice and her abrasive stance towards Lebane seemed to be reciprocated by Lebane simply chuckling.

"Hm? Are you the girl called Fat Hands by a blue-haired girl I bumped into earlier?" That seem to coax a reaction with Vi sudden reaction to suddenly charge and dash at Lebane. Even though the man that Lau called 'a bit overweight', the man was not to be underestimated, especially when the man had somehow have so much muscle in his shoulders, giving him literal gorilla arms. Lebane simply put both hands out, the punch making full contact. Lau gave the man credit for not wincing in pain as he was pushed back a couple feet but still retaining his balance as both stopped awkwardly in the room. Vi's face was filled with shock as Lebane was the first person to be stopped without bulldozing through.

"H-H-How?!" Vi stammered as she stared at Lebane blankly.

"Vi! Calm down and think first!" Caitlyn shouted in a mix of anger and fear as she ran towards her partner.

"Heh! 3-time heavy weightlifting champion back in my prime days. Held the title for lifting 450kg in the 180-200kg category" Lebane smiled as he slowly released, making Vi show a deep red in her face.

"Although, I don't think I should call you that name. You still pack a mean punch!" You had to give the man credit for being able to hold off a punch that could go through concrete slabs like Swiss cheese, yet still hold an attitude of respect for the opponent.

"Are we done playing, so we can move on now?" Lau asked sarcastically, drawing the attention of the three.

"Lee, you are the consultant for Lebane's law firm?" Caitlyn started, peeling away from the awkward situation Vi and Lebane created.

"Yeah. I really had no choice in the matter." Lau said dryly, a cough coming from Lebane.

"So what should we do about the bystanders?" Caitlyn asked.

"How many and what do they want exactly?" Lau replied, looking around the roof of the ceiling. His attention diverting around as he noticed the light hue of the green radiating from the lights as a quick flash of blue was found in one of the corners.

"I think there was about seven champions waiting outside, wanting to come in and ask what is going on?" Vi added quickly, seemingly joining in to take her mind off the situation she created beforehand.

"Hm? No summoners that are curious to know?" Lau asked pondering as his eyes scanned around the room, the quick flash of blue in another corner of the room in the mist of green lighting.

"No... The small gathering of champions seemed to have scared most of them to even asking" Vi answered, watching Lau's movements. You can say Lau's investigative eye was sporadic at best as he would look at one area for a few seconds before suddenly looking at another area for another few seconds.

"I think Lebane would be alright with an audience. He is more than capable of handling rowdy people..." Lau paused, snickering when Vi blushed, red in embarrassment before looking at Lebane.

"Well if anything, I think Lau would be able to do deal with the ladies if you know what I mean" Lebane simply stated with an approving nod as he watched Lau go red in embarrassment before giving a wink to the ladies. That seemed to also made Vi and Caitlyn laugh awkwardly as Lebane placed them back into an awkward silence.

"Let's bring the five in before this get too way out of hand" Caitlyn started, proceeding to walk to the door to let them in.

"You are going to make it six actually?" Lau interjected.

"Six? didn't we tell you five people or are you deaf now?" Vi sarcastically asked, her abrasive attitude back to normal again.

"If you are like me and you have a literal O.C.D about meticulously checking the whole scene of the crime, you would have noticed an odd blue light flashing in the corners" Confusion was written on the faces of the two girls as Lau clicked his tongue. Apparently that little confrontation distracted them enough not to see it. He sighed and pointed to a random part of the room, the area being completely black from the lack of light.

"So if you don't mind, would you please come out before I do something drastic?" Lau said politely as he watched as a girl in blue hair come out of the shadows, twirling a pistol that held a tesla coil that was wrapped in an isolator-made glass that held a light blue hue to it.

"I like you Brains. You are much more perspective than Fat-Hands or Hat Lady... I underestimated you" Lau smiled as she approached him till they were in an dangerously close position, staring face to face.

"Brains? Please, leave that to Heimerdinger. I'm Lee and nice to finally meet you... Jinx" Lau said, hearing a small giggle from the blue haired girl.

**[About 10 minutes later]**

It was a mistake to put Jinx and Vi in the same room, especially when you consider the relationship that the two had. Caitlyn, to her respect, was able to keep calm even though there were a few moments during the gathering process where she would be nastily staring at Jinx. Then again, Lau would have done the same thing if he was put in the same room with a criminal that had a tendency to destroy property in a destructive, yet magnificent manner and still slander and evade the pursuing police. The tension was so thick that the idiom of saying that you could cut with a cheese knife wasn't sufficient enough to put it into proportions. It was more like taking a fire torch and having to cut your way through a cast-iron block. The only thing that was stopping the two from taking Lau's crime scene into a destruction-filled mania from Vi's punches to the firing of Jinx's Pow-Pow and Chompers was Lebane's presence. Even after all his time working with the man, he still held a frightening aura when he was in a work mood and wanted work done. That sort of presence had its effect when Lau watched Jinx turn from a criminal whose main goal is to blow everything up and take her down to saying please and thank you. It also didn't mean that Vi was let scotch-free, already having an unpleasant realization that her abrasive attitude would have landed her a whooping and being constantly, but teasingly, reminded by Lebane. Once the gathering of people was proceeded, it was to Lau's habit to take a quick head count of who the people were. He wasn't too surprised when he found the Crownguard siblings together and Talon, another confidant of Swain's. He figured that since the two "assassins" were part of their city-state, they would want to know what happened in order to calm the storm that it had created. What surprised Lau were the other four champions that were coming along. It had seemed that the incident involving a Demacian and Noxian champion had sparked some sort of interest out of the Ionians when Irelia was seen with her father's sword floating idly next to her. Another was Heimerdinger himself, apparently taking time away from 'creating his new invention called the Sytroncominulator to find what kind of tomfoolery was behind his some his stolen prototypes'. The last surprise also caught Lau's serious façade off-guard when Diana showed up. Even through practice and constant looping his head not to stammer, he still scrambled over his sentences when talking to her leading to a quick conversation before moving back to his crime scene. Looking at Longshire's desk, he concluded that was the best place to narrow his search and to leave the wider search area to Lebane and his subordinates. However, if you are going to investigate the most probable series of events, one must start with a post-mortem report and what was found when the first responders fond the scene. This was made easier since the first responders were detectives and were also very good at their job.

"What did you two find when you first found the body?" Lau questioned, turning to the two officers that were clearly on the other side of the room, away from Jinx.

"Duh! A dead body and looks like a lot of blood." Jinx said that a little too cheerfully, Lau quickly stiffening at the thought of someone being glad of seeing a dead body.

"Yes. Cause I obviously like to look at dead bodies all the time and figure out they had their life stolen from them because some idiot felt like shooting up a mall would satisfy their needs…" Lau's tone was bitter and icy, which seemed to spark a response from Jinx as she twirled her gun aimed at Lau.

"How about I hit you with a bullet that will send 50,000 volts through your body?" Jinx snarled, her voice changing from Lau's snide remark.

"I wouldn't want to go there, lassy. Put it down and let Lau do his job. He has been under a lot of stress" Lebane noticed the slip-up of anger from Lau, something that was uncharacteristic of Lau, being more known for his patience. Lebane merely guessed that the stress and the lack of help were slowly deteriorating Lau's patience. _This case is getting to Lau _Lebane thought as he watched Jinx slowly drop her pistol, muttering something inaudible.

"Excluding that, what was the cause of death?" _Let Lau calm down and I'll take charge for a while_ Lebane thought as he asked as he watched Lau simply step back to let Lebane take charge.

"Single stab wound to the heart. There were slashes on the side of his arms and legs, but they were superficial." Caitlyn spoke up.

"What was the time of death?" Lau jumping in now, back to his stoic attitude.

"We found him around 11:30pm, but we were able to used Algor Mortis to find that he died about two hours before." Vi added, checking her gauntlets as she sat in one of the chairs that were spread around the room.

"You were able to check his temperature?" Lau asked, raising his brow.

"We were able to use a thermometer…." Vi paused, only to realize the implication of that sentence before turning beet red and continuing "Hey, he has a room set up to do chemistry and shelves filled with potions, one would conclude that you would find equipment to check temperature somewhere?"

"I concur with that statement. One cannot proceed with science without proper equipment!" Heimerdinger added, a bit too excitedly.

"It would seem a struggle took place before he was finally killed at his desk" Irelia quipped in, others approvingly nodding in agreement.

"If the knife marks and sword etches aren't convincing enough…" Garen added.

"Also, that the blood pattern seems to be centered in that area, only small blotches of blood are found here and there around the room." Lux joined, only to get a suspicious stare from Garen before shrugging her shoulders. "What? I noticed it as I walked in and I read a lot of books as you know."

"So old man here must have been ambushed when he got to his work room, put up a fight that he was losing which he was then finally stabbed in the heart, killing him where we found him lying on his desk." Vi concluded. Lebane was quite impressed at the champion's inductive reasoning, which would have led him to the same result. However, the only reason why he wasn't fully agreeing was that Lau had not said a single thing throughout the exchange. It had seemed that the two quiet ones, Jinx and Diana, had seem to noticed as Lau began to walk to the desk.

"Whatcha looking for? Isn't there proof enough that he died?" Jinx asked, brashness still full in her voice.

"Hate to say it but Jinx is right. What are you looking for?" Vi asked, even though disdain was in her voice having to argue with Jinx but at least held her best neutral voice.

"Something seems out of place" Lau said simply, only confusion as Vi and Jinx just stared at each other.

"What do you mean, summoner?" Talon questioned, mostly being silent from the start like Diana was by mostly averting the group by staying near the corners of the room. Both Demacian and Noxian champions were quite diplomatic when they were grouped together, most likely not wanting to face the wrath of Lau which had already been shown only a few days ago.

"Ah, so this where I find the ever-so-secret Lee" a voice chimed, turning everyone on a fine to find a white-haired woman with an overly large sword over her shoulder.  
"Riven? What are you doing here?" Lux asked, waving happily at her.  
"Wanting to know what happened to Fiora. I was the last to talk to her before I found out she was lying in a medical bed in Akali's clinic after she confronted Lee here." Riven sighed, shaking her sword side to side." I don't consider her a friend but a rival that has my respect."  
Lau scratched his chin as he shook his hair as he slowly turned to face the desk, a sudden idea popping his head that he snapped his fingers.  
"Most summoners know some basic security wards right?"

"I would assume that you people should know some basic defensive measures to protect yourself" Heimerdinger chimed, his speaking was fast-paced, yet was still clear and to the point.

"Indeed... Then how would two champions be able to get into a home that was owned by a Head Summoner?" Lau asked, looking at the two officers.

"The door was unlocked when I snuck in, so maybe old man over there just forgot to lock the door." Jinx talked as she continued her act of spinning her pistol profusely.

"Why would anyone like you want to sneak in?" Vi asked, although there was a clear disdain held in her voice.

"Saw three people with black clocks walk out, was curious, then had to hide from you and Hat Lady when you two came bursting in" Jinx shrugged, until a sudden yell made her jump.

"What the hell was that for? Trying to give me some sort of heart attack!" Jinx exclaimed.

"You saw three people?" Lau asked quickly.

"Yes..." Lau didn't reply to Jinx as he took a step back and began to form with his hands an invisible picture of an eye with an S in the middle.

"What are you doing, Lee?" Lebane cautiously asked, as he collapsed into one of the un-touched chairs.

"Quick lesson. A summoner's ability to create spells and seals is by how well they can flow the magic given to them from the source through their body into their hands. Except, the magic that is released from your hands is dependent on how much energy you are casting into it. Which is why you see in the institution, summoners needing to have a power bracelet, which is their source, and that clear scrying ball to help them channel energy easier without falling over in exhaustion. I think my shenanigans are proof of how draining mana can be on one's body. Back to your question, I'm making a spell that allows me to see what wards this summoner has placed on his home." Lau's tone was clear, yet quick but his knowledge and confidence were easily attainable in his explanation.

"Ah, that would make more sense about a summoner's capabilities" Irelia spoke calmly, understanding the blurb of which Lau spoke of.

"Indeed, a wise choice to make. Understandably why some summoners are positioned to help summon the minions and not as a full-fledged summoner" Heimerdinger added.

"Do you know what you are looking for though?" Diana piped in, the first time she spoke during this congregation of champions.

"Nope, I have no idea but I think I'm better at winging it than planning" Lau joked, his eyes too focused on creating his spell to see Diana's small smile. Unless you were the person making a spell, it is quite difficult to tell whether someone was channeling or finishing the spell. The only easy way that one could figure when the spell was finished was a quick burst of colourful bloom that would radiate for a moment from the caster's hand. It also came from with a loud crack as the magic would dissipate from their hands, naturally scaring anyone that has never seen a spell casted. It was no surprise to Lau when he heard people's Ooo's and Aaa's as they watched him finished his spell only to follow with a quick yelp when the loud cracking sound followed. The surprise came to Lau when he found himself, looking at a cluster of wards and seals that were clamored all around Longshire's home. Some of these wards and seals ranged from very basic seals to more advanced seals that would help against intrusions. _Why am I surprise that someone that was clearly paranoid would put up so many security seals?_ Lau mused internally, as he glanced at the seals, each having its own symbol that was used by Longshire to produce the spells.

"What the hell am I looking at Lee? Lebane asked, awing in disbelief as he looked at the pink lines that twisted and contorted themselves all around the work room that they were standing in.

"Some of these seals are Ionian which I have seen before... This man must have been very scared of something if he was able to conjure some of these complex seals" Irelia muttered, as she examined the seals closest to her.

"I see a lot of pink and more pink. If anything, it looks like someone stole my paint and decorated the walls!" Jinx beamed as she looked with wide eyes as she eyed the seals that covered the room.

"Hmm.. Very interesting! These are quality seals of a Head Summoner? How were they able to bypass these difficult wards?" Heimerdinger questioned, as he tapped his head with his wrench.

"These seals are not broken... If they were broken, the lines would have been cut and there would be a red slash in the symbol. Which means they were able to get in without disturbing the security seals" Lau pointing out as everyone looked around.

"Which means we end up with nothing, Lee. We got no way to figure out how they snuck and who snuck them in..." Lebane trailed off as he heard Lau chuckle lightly. Lebane's face scrunched up in confusion, not understanding why Lau was laughing.

"No. This gives us the best lead so far" Lau excitedly said, chuckling through his sentence as a sigh of relief blew through his face.

"What do you mean? Can you find out what happened to Fiora?" Riven asked incredulously.

"And Katarina.." Talon added quickly, earning a quick glare from Noxian exile.

"Everything up to now has been sporadic that it is difficult to pull a lead. First, there are reports of missing prototypes to incidents of random summoners being hurt to Flarine's disappearance. The person behind is smart and meticulously careful with his planning. But he is also very exceptional with using summoner magic and spells." Lau explained as he tapped his cheek.

"Soooo, how does a careful person who knows how to do some fancy spells help find him?" Vi dryly questioned.

"Since this person isn't some random senior summoner within the ranks of the League. This room is littered with advanced and complex seals from different city-states. Normally, you would use the one security seal corresponding to your city-state to help the Institution of War figure out summoners where they align without having to go through archives of books in civil disputes. But, this has at least 20 different wards, using seals from Ionia to Noxus. And to be able to have the resources to learn the different city-state wards, you are part of the Council of Justice or the High Council of Equity." Vi scratched her head, still not able to understand how Lau had a lead.

"You are going to explain a bit more than that, Lee" Caitlyn replied, who had lean her gun up against the wall.

"Do you know what security seals do?" Lau asked, looking around for someone else to explain something that he found was a little tedious and boring.

"It encases the intruder in magic-imbued cage so he is unable to escape. The more mana poured into creating the seal, the stronger the cage becomes. I have seen it before when intruders try to sneak into Jarvan's palace." Garen answered.

"Wouldn't it seem redundant to put it more than one seal then? I mean one seal is able to disarm even the strongest of fighters." Lux asked.

"But, seals can be nulled through over-flowing it with mana which they would turn blue from the excess' Irelia voiced.

"Yet, all these seals are still pink meaning this person was able to get through without the need to null the wards. How did he do it?" Lebane inquired, looking to Lau for answers.

"Unless...Unless, the perpetrator is one of the remaining five Head councilors..." Lau deliberated.

"Those are strong words Lee. You can't go around accusing without hard evidence." Lebane announced firmly.

"All these seals are inter-connected, so nulling one would active the other. Add to the fact these are all on a level of a Head Summoner..." Lau paused, trying to piece the clues together as idea after idea floated in his head.

"We know Katarina and Fiora killed Longshire. But, why would someone who was so paranoid let anyone in his home? Unless.. he thought the person he let in was someone he knew. But this someone also knew that the best way to get through security seals was for the owner, Longshire, to null the seal, sorta when you unlock all the bar locks to your door.

"So, how did this mysterious person was able to manipulate Katarina.. and Fiora?" Talon quickly adding the last part to his question. Lau knew something within the rings he took had a massive part, but he didn't want to show his hand until he could figure out the true functions of the rings.

"The penchants most likely. There are most likely a home-made replica of a champion's necklace which would give the owner full control of the wearer."

"So, if one of the remaining Head summoners are responsible" Lebane started.

"Then we got a big, fucking problem." Lau finished solemnly.

**[30 minutes later]**

"So, you want me to look into this?" Lebane questioned, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, I think this could pull more leads we need to find this criminal." Lau answered quickly as if he thought he got his point across.

"Alright. Alright. the rings are with the penchants you sent me, correct." Lebane replied, raising his hands in defense.

"I'm holding to one of the rings just in case" Lau scratched his head.

"Just in case?" Lebane gave that look if he thought you are hiding something.

"Someone is willing to kill me for my silence. I think this ring could be a trump card so I don't end six feet under." Lau bluntly said.

"Well, you ain't dead yet so I think you are doing a fine job. But, I think that girl would like to talk to you." Lebane pointed behind him before turning and leaving. After Lau's interlude of investigation ended, the congregation started to slowly dispersed as the champions went on their own way. Lau and Lebane's short conversation made them the last three people left which was now cut down to two as Lau turned to find himself staring face to face with Diana.

"Why do you do this?" Diana asked softly.

"What do I do that confuses you? Lau asked back, matching the soft undertone.

"Why do you help others when you gain nothing in return?" Lau's face flopped, scrunching up into an uneasy from as he clicked his tongue.

"I don't gain nothing, I gain friends-" He was cut off by a dismissive scoff. He smirked at Diana's response, the memory of the faintly similar conversation with Lissandra.

"I remember you telling me that Lissandra is someone you talk to but is it just that?" Lau asked.

"As I said, she is someone I can associate with. She isn't my friend... just someone I can talk to" She said robotically, as if she was saying a pre-planned statement of a script.

"So she is your friend but you are just not wanting to acknowledge it" Lau stated plainly.

"Are you mocking me?" Diana's anger easily seeping through her voice.

"No, I'm just stating the obvious" Lau quickly responded.

"Friends-" Diana was instantly cut off by Lau's raised hand as he quickly interjected.

"Are for the weak. Yes, I know the whole spiel. But, give me one true reason why you are afraid of making friends." Lau's look was stern, but it was trying to hid his disgust for being so blunt to someone who had a past where trust was literally shattered in front of her. It should be natural for her not to be so trusting, but if you are wanting to help someone, you had to be blunt. Diana squirmed, as though she was having an internal war with herself as she fiddled with her hands, her eyes trying to fight back tears from her agonizing path.

"I-I-I can't... No... I don't..." she mumbled, stammering incoherent words as she tried to find a response. She looked down, tears slowly starting to form in her eyes as she felt ashamed by how weak and pathetic she looked as she felt a pit grow in her stomach.

"Look at me! I can't even be made at you and I don't know why! I'm just some stupid pathetic girl who-mmm?! Her mouth was covered by Lau's hand as he just stared quietly into her eyes. He was pulling someone out of his pocket as he began to open a flip-up container which had a small mirror inside. He let go of her mouth, watching as she took a slow breathe of air as he raised the mirror.

"What do you see?" he pointed at the mirror

"Me?" She answered unsettled.

"Mo, think broader. What do you see?" An awkward silence fell as Lau let Diana think.

"A weak girl who can't control her emotions." she sadly muttered.

"No, I see a girl who is misunderstood and won't let anyone in her life to personally help her." Lau stated firmly, his eyes never leaving contact even when she bowed her head down.

"I say it again what I told you yesterday. I don't know what betrayal feels like but we are all human. Let out and feel what you actually feel instead of hiding. Don't let your past drive your life." Lau grimaced internally, yet another contradictory statement made from a flawed person trying to help someone.

"Just.. trust me that I will be there to help you" Lau finished, setting his hands on Diana's shoulders as he realized how warm and soft they were though the cloth of her armor. There was a moment where Lau was placed into a position where he didn't know the outcome. Here he was, holding the shoulders of some girl who has had a hard life and pushing her to let her open up. He was pleasantly surprise that he hadn't been castrated at this point but it was that awkward silence that clouded the two as they simply stared at each other. He was caught off-guard when she tackled him, wrapping her arms around him as he took a couple steps backwards before hitting the wall with a quiet thud. His arms were placed up in the air, like a zombie pose as he tried to compose what just happened before relaxing his hands, placing them carefully around her hips. He could her muffled sniffling as her face was buried into his chest.

"Well, at least you haven't forgot how to give hugs." Lau teased, as Diana finally realized what she just did. Her sudden reaction to hug then followed by a mad scramble as she pushed herself off Lau. Her size was nothing to underestimate as she was easily able to escape Lau's grip.

"How can I know that I should trust you?" Diana demanded in a soft, stern voice. Lau simply smiled, his eyes soften as he reached his hand towards her.

"You can't. But you can give me the chance for me to earn it." Diana hesitated, fidgeting with her hands as she eyed him carefully. If it was Lau's white smile or his persona to help everyone, slowly and surely, Diana slowly raised her hand to grab Lau's hand. The first thing that came to her mind was how strangely warm Lau's hand was. It radiated through her, giving her butterflies in her stomach. It didn't help when Lau mischievously pulled her suddenly into another hug as she relaxed into the embrace.

"You know, you aren't a bad person." Lau said softly, his chin now resting on the top of her head.

"You just saying that." Diana muffled, her head bowed down as she leaned her head into Lau's chest.

"Just to the pretty ones." Diana looked up at him, her face red from the compliments that she hadn't heard in who knows how long as her white eyes met Lau's dark brown ones.

"Oh, I'm only pretty when you got the girl in your arms huh?" She teased, the remark catching Lau off-guard as he turned beet red before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Umm.. Well, it's pretty hard not to say that when you are wrapped around me" he babbled quickly, a joyful laugh coming from Diana.

"But, then again... You have proven yourself" She eyed the scars on his arms, healed slice marks that covered his arms and eying the healed stab wound that he had gotten on both his shoulders.

"Well, I wouldn't have been here if you didn't have good timing" Diana seem to frown as she was taken aback by how casual Lau would talk about his near-death experience. Lau seem to notice, his smile disappearing seeing how his comment seemed to bring the wrong impression.

"I ain't going anywhere yet, Kitten" Lau said, raising Diana's chin as they met eye contact once again, their faces dangerously close to one another as they felt each other's breathe.

"Kitten? Isn't that reserved for Katarina?" She asked smiling. "Maybe I should call you Brains like Jinx called you?"

"Well then, it would be Brains and Kitten. But I think I deserve a more manly nickname than Brains." Lau pretended to pout, sticking his tongue out playfully as Diana giggled.

"Well Maxi, is that better?" Diana asked, lightly patting his cheek when Lau scoffed.

"At least that is better than Brains, Dani" He returned in reply with a wink as their faces got closer. Lau took a small breathe, taking in her white hair that had draped her shoulders and her purple lips that was only mere inches to him. He slowly brought himself forward closer and closer, Diana giving no resistance as the two slowly come together as their lips inched closer and closer.

"Pardon me summoner, Am I interrupting?" A monotone voice, a bit gravelly but firm in tone broke the couple apart, making Lau groan internally. _Damn it! What a fucking time for an interruption!_ He sighed, taking a deep breath before looking up to find Lee Sin, a monk who would burn himself as a sign of protest of Noxus occupation and help fight in a rematch to retake those continents.

"No, Lee. I am not busy and please don't call me summoner. You can call me Max since my last name would confuse others" Lau answered, scratching his neck as he looked over to see Diana's cheek red and looked completely flustered as her glare could melt metal.

"Ah, thank you. I was here to tell you by some smelly man that smokes cigars that the three patients in Akali's clinic are awake and well. I think his name was Lebane. Is he from Bilgewater?" Lee neutrally said, his hands folded in front of him.

"No, Lebane is from Fyrone Flats. A small village on the coast called Albia from the fish, Albia, that spawned there mostly as the main food source." Lau replied as he stretched his arms.

"I was also requested to take you to the Council of War as an urgent request from the Head summoners on your progress" Lee added, a brow raised in suspicion as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, but I think I shall check up on the three ladies first. I want to see if they remember anything. Diana. Shall we get going?" Lau asked, turning back to see that Diana was dreaming about something, apparently not hearing what he said. He smirked as he walked up and snapped a finger in front of her, making her jump as she flustered to grab her sword, her cheeks bright red as she looked at Lau.

"Y-Yes. Let's go." She quickly stammered before exiting quickly out the door of Longshire's home.

"I think she likes you" Lee Sin said, a quick grunt was Lau's response as they both made their way to the door.

"However, I feel as though I have met you before." Lau looked at Lee, his eyes burrowing in thought as he gripped his hands.

"Hm? What notion would make you say that."

"You smell like of someone I just to know" A strange response but Lau's stoic face gave very little to nothing away.

"I guess blindness is no impairment-" Lau joked as Lee chuckled.

"For a smelly opponent of course. Now, shall we get going?" Lee asked as they began to silently walk in humble silence towards the clinic. It would seem as if the moving gears of this investigation were finally in progress.

**A/N:** **Apologies for a much shorter chapter than the last. University is a bit of a Brain Drain and I don't want to look like I'm forcing the chapter forward without building the rapport I need. Hopefully, I do find the time to sit down and right another long epic as I did for Chapter 5. I hope you did enjoy this chapter and Reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
